In Real Life
by JemiLover101
Summary: Zuko is the popular guy at Nations High. He can get any girl he wants. . . Except for Katara. His friends dare him to take her to the prom. Is this a simple bet, or will it turn into something more? Better summary inside. Zutara AU.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey there! I've decided to start my second Zutara story. If you haven't already, be sure to check out my first Zutara story, Ours.**

**Summary: Katara and Zuko used to be friends. Until a few years ago. Zuko is now the most popular kid at Nations High. He thinks that he can get any girl in the school. Which is true. Any girl would die to be with him. Anyone. . . Except for Katara. His friends dare him to get Katara to go to the prom with him. What starts as a simple bet, turns out to change their lives.**

**I know the summary is really crappy, but just stick with me. I promise you won't be disappointed. :)**

**Zuko, Sokka, Suki, Mai, Jet: Seniors**

**Katara, Haru, Azula, Ty Lee: Juniors**

**Aang, Toph: Sophmores**

**The characters will be a little OOC, but I like it that way. Review and tell me what u think. BTW Toph isn't blind.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own ATLA cuz is I did, Zutara would have been together, and Asami would have died for stealing Mako away from me!. . . I mean Korra. . . ;)**

* * *

Chapter 1

Because in real life, you're not what I thought.

Real life, this isn't what I want.

Guess things aren't always what they seem.

- Real Life by Demi Lovato

**Zuko's POV**

I smirked and winked as I caught some girls looking at me. They blushed and looked away. I chuckled. Of course, I was used to this by now.

"What are you laughing at?" Jet asked. "Those girls were totally checking _me_ out!"

"_Right_," I said. "That's why they were all giggly when _I_ winked at them."

Jet rolled his eyes. I smirked. I loved being right.

"So," Haru said, sitting down on the lunch table next to us. "Who's you're new girlfriend. . . Of the week?"

I shrugged. "I haven't really found anyone yet."

Jet faked a gasp. "_You_ haven't found anyone yet?"

I grinned. "Nope. There's no one left, I've dated every girl in our grade."

"You could go for the ones that already have boyfriends," Jet suggested.

I shook my head. "I'm not that cruel bro."

"What about the juniors?"

"Why do you care weather I have a girlfriend or not?"

Jet shrugged. "It's just weird seeing you not break some poor girl's heart."

I shrugged. "Maybe later this week. . ." I trailed off as some college girls walked passed us. We all stared after them, like we were in some trance. We finally snapped out of it a few seconds later. We looked at each other and laughed.

"As if," Haru said.

I raised an eyebrow. "What do you mean?"

Haru snorted. "Do you really think you can get some college babes like those two? Not gonna happen."

"Why not?" I asked. "And I wasn't the only one staring at their asses."

"Yeah, but I'm already admitting defeat."

"I could go after them," Jet said. "But I'll stick to reality."

"Well, I'm sure I can get them," I said. "They'll fall for me like this." I snapped my fingers.

"Oh really?" Haru said.

"Really. Just watch. I already have all the girls at school wrapped around my fingers. Who says these babes won't be the same."

"You have all the girls, you say?" Jet asked. I nodded. "What about that Katara girl? She wouldn't go out with you if you were the last guy on the planet."

I scowled. "Well she's a stupid bitch. She doesn't know what she's missing. Anyways, I wouldn't want her either. We had a history, but it's all over now. I'm never going back to her."

Haru shook his head. "I don't know why you won't go after her. She's hot as shit. She's the most beautiful girl in her grade! After you're sister of course."

I laughed. "You try to date my sister, and you'll go running for the hills within hours."

Haru shrugged. "Whatever dude. I'm just trying to make a point. Honestly speaking, I don't think you can get a college girl until you get Katara."

I leaned over the table, looking him in the eyes. "Is that a challenge."

Jet smiked and leaned in as well. "I wanna hear this."

Haru smiled. "It's simple. You get Katara to go out with you. We'll give you until prom. Oh, and you have to make her kiss you."

I leaned back with a smirk. "This will be easy."

"You just said you'll never go back to her," Jet said.

"I know. But like I said, I can get any girl. And I like being right."

"Then it's settled," Haru said.

"Wait," I said. "What do I get if I win."

"You'll get to be right," Jet said. Haru laughed.

"No, really."

"Fine," Jet said. "If you win, you can have my brand new car."

I laughed. "This is too easy."

"Now don't get too ahead of yourself," Haru said. "What makes you think Katara would want to go out with you?"

"The same reason why all the other girls would want to go out with me. I'm tall, good-looking, and I'm the captain of the football team."

"Whatever you say. So, do we have a deal?"

I grinned. "Definately."

**Katara's POV**

I walked down the hall with my two best friends, Suki and Toph. My backpack was falling off my shouldders, and there was a mountain of papers in my hands.

"Jeez, Sugar Queen," Toph said. "Calm down. You look like you're about to pass out."

"How can I clam down?" I yelled. "I have so many projects due, and finals for this semester are coming up soon. How am I suppose to do all my homework, finish the projects, and study for the finals at the same time."

"Toph is right Katara," Suki said. "You need to chill. You're a straight A student. You'll do fine. Plus, all the teachers love you!"

I shook my head. "Not all the teachers. Zhoa is out to get me. He's always trying to lower my grades and make my life a living hell everytime he gets the chance."

"Monkeyface hates everyone," Toph said. "It's nothing personal." I smiled at her nickname for everyone's least favorite teacher.

"Except for Zuko," Suki says. "He loves that kid as if he were his own son."

"Well duh," Toph said. "He's been in business with Sparky's family for, like, forever. Who knows how much that kid's freakin rich father is paying him for his high grades."

I sighed. "Guys, can we please not talk about Zuko."

Suki gave me a small smile. "Sure, Kat." I smiled opened up my locker just as my brother, Sokka, came up to us.

"Hey squirt." He ruffled my hair. I shoved his arm away.

"Hey yourself," I said. He laughed before leaning down to kiss Suki. "Ugh, get a room!"

Sokka shrugged. "Fine by me. Let's go babe!" He grabbed Suki's hand. She slapped his arm.

I rolled my eyes at my big brother. He could be so abnoxious at times. But I'm glad he has someone like Suki. Ever since our father joined the navy, he wasn't home as much. So it was mostly just me and Sokka. Our mother had died five years ago. Sokka had to take care of me. I'm glad that he can also spend time with Suki.

The bell rang, making me come out of my thoughts.

"Well we have to get to class," Sokka said, taking Suki's hand. "I'll see you after football practice." He kissed my forehead and left with Suki.

"Psst," Toph said. "Sparky at nine o' clock."

I glanced to the left and groaned. Sure enough, there was Zuko, coming towards me, walking around like he owned the place. Knowing how rich he was, he probably could bought the whole town.

"Do you want me to beat the crap out of him?" Toph asked.

I shook my head. "I'll handel this. You get to class."

Toph said. "Fine. But I'll be waiting for the day you say yes."

I smiled. "Maybe someday. But not right now." Toph gave me a little wave before she left.

I took a deep breath and closed my locker. I turned around and was surprised to see that Zuko was only a few feet away from me. My heart skipped a beat. I ignored it and tried to walk past him. He slammed me into the locker, his hands on either side of my head so I was trapped.

I sighed. I was used to him bothering me, trying to get on my nerves even more. "Leave me alone, Zuko."

He smirked. "What, no hello hug like I used to get? What has this world come to?"

"I said beat it!" I tried to walk past him but he shoved me back.

"Come on now," he said. "What's the hurry."

"I don't have time for this, Zuko. Let me go!"

He leaned his head closer to mine. It took all I had not to look up into his eyes, for I knew I would have melted in them. "What's wrong," he said with a frown. "You look really stressed."

I rolled my eyes. "Like you care."

He looked hurt. "Why wouldn't I care. You're my best friend. Or have you forgotten that."

"If that really was the case, you wouldn't have left me six years ago, just because you got a little popular. So don't even try to speak to me."

I shoved past him and started walking in the opposite direction. I hadn't even taken ten steps before he grabbed my wrists and pulled me back. "Look," he said. "I'm sorry. I feel really bad about blocking you out. How about I make it up to you."

I sighed. "How the hell will you ever make this up to me?"

He shrugged. "I don't know. How about we go get some ice cream after school? Just you and me."

I gave him a small smile. "Like old times?"

He smiled. "Like old times."

I pretended to think. "Let's see. . . " I placed a hand on his chest. I tried hard not to pay attention to the fact that I could feel his muscles through his shirt. "No!"

I shoved him away and ran to class, smirking at the shocked look on his face.

* * *

**There you have it! Review and tell me what you think. But be nice! :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**I wasn't planing on updating this quickly. I was thinking about working on my other stories first. But I got so many reviews that I decided to give u a treat. So here u go.**

**So today was my last day of 8th grade. Last period was a cryfest. :(**

**Since it's summer, I'll be updating more often.**

**Disclaimer: Still don't own ATLA**

******The idea for this story came from my friend, demijonas13. She has a Camp Rock story that is like this. I was thinking about doing something like this, but she beat me to it. So it was only fitting that I asked her first. The credit for the idea goes to her. :)**

* * *

Chapter 2

**Zuko's POV**

I stared after Katara with my mouth hanging open. How dare she? Thinking she could just walk away from me like that. That bitch thinks that she can just act like she's not affected by me. Every girl in this town is effected by me.

I heard laughter and turned around to see Jet and Haru coming towards me. "Well, that went well," Jet said.

I scowled. "Just give it some time. You said until prom. I'll make her fall in love with me. Let's get to class."

I walked into class and looked around for some empty seats. Usually I would sit next to some lucky girl that was making googly eyes at me. I'd flirt with her for a while, help her with her work, then never talk to her again. That's usually how it went.

But today was different. I smirked as I saw that the only available space was next to Katara. She looked up and seemed to realize that as well. I saw her groan as I made my way over to her.

"Well," I said. "Looks like it's your lucky day."

"Don't talk to me," she said and turned in her seat so her back was to me. I grinned and got my homework out.

The rest of the class went by, and she still hadn't talked to me. Her back was turned to me the whole time and she refused to look at me. As we were packing up, I laid a hand on her knee. She jumped.

"What's your problem?" she snapped.

I put my hands up in surrender. "Whoa there. No need to be alarmed. I was just asking if I could use an eraser."

"No, you can't," she said. Before I could say anything, the bell rang and she was out the door faster than I have ever seen her go.

I sighed. But I wasn't about give up now. I had four classes with her in all; math, science, history, and English.

Today was a math day, so I had to try and catch her in history and English, which happen to be taught by the same teacher. I didn't have the same luck though. She was sitting next to her friend Suki. I was lucky that Haru and Jet were also in the same class. I sat down next to them, on the other side of the room from where Katara was.

"Any luck yet?" Haru asked.

I shook my head. "Not yet. But I'll get there." He was about to say something more, but the teacher walked in.

The rest of the class went by in a blur. I wasn't really paying attention. I kept glancing at Katara, trying to catch her attention. I'm sure she saw me, but she pretended not to notice.

I smirked. I had a whole plan thought out. It's only a matter of time until she would be mine. Then I'll drop her.

**Katara's POV**

"Hey," Suki whispered as we worked on the worksheets we were given. "Zuko keeps looking at you."

I groaned. "I know. He's been bugging me all day. He's just trying to get on my nerves. Just ignore him."

"I have to go to my locker," I said to Suki when class ended and the bell for lunchtime rang. "I'll see you later."

I opened up my locker and stuffed my books in it.

"Hey," said an annoyingly familiar voice. I sighed and turned to see Zuko.

"Why do you keep bothering me?" I asked.

He shrugged. "I just wanted to know if you want to have lunch with me."

I put my hands on my hips. "Why the hell would I want to have lunch with_ you_?"

"Because you're my friend."

I snorted. I didn't care is it was unlady-like. "We are not friends. In fact, you've never bothered speaking to me before, aside for a few insults here and there. Did you hit your head or something."

"Look," he said. "I already told you. I want to apologize for being so terrible to you. You have, afterall, been my best friend for years. I feel bad for just leaving you."

"Bullshit," I said. "There's another reason. What do you want?"

"I don't want anything! I just want to rekindle our friendship." He said this all with a straight and sincere face.

"Who are you trying to fool?"

"No one!"

"Zuko, I've known you for a long time. You're too proud to just apologize for that. You said it hurts your precious 'honor'. If you aren't gonna tell me the truth, then I suggest you leave."

I pushed past him before he could say anything else. I could feel his searing gaze on my back, but I didn't turn back to look at him.

I sat down next to Toph with my lunch. Suki was usually cuddling with Sokka somewhere at this time.

"Whoa, Sugar Queen," Toph said. "Looks like you've been through a rough day."

"What are you talking about?" I said. "I'm perfectly fine!"

"Katara, I know you're lying. What's wrong?" You know Toph's being serious when she doesn't use a nickname.

I sighed. "It's Zuko. He won't leave me alone. He says he wants to spend time with me. He claims that he feels about leaving and he wants to make it up to me."

"But isn't that what you want. I thought you said you wished you gusy were friends again."

"Well yeah. . . " I said. "But something's up. I can feel it. Anyways, I'm not going to forgive him this easily. He hurt me too much."

Toph nodded and we ate the rest of our lunch in silence, giving me much thinking time.

Zuko and I have known each other since I was in kindergarden. We've been best friends ever since. I clearly remembered all the adventures we had and the memories we had made like they happened yesterday. He would always hang out at my house, since his family wasn't so. . . nice. He had loved his mother very much, but she had left when he was seven. His father, Ozai, was cruel and his little sister was just. . . crazy. He loved hanging out with my mother, and my father treated him like a son. He even got along with my brother.

But it all changed when we entered middle school. Ozai's businesses soared and they became rich. He was soon the most popular guy in school. This worried me. But when I told him about this, he promised me that he would always stay by my side no matter what, that I meant more to him than anything else. He was looking me in the eyes, and he looked like a god just then. His voice was so soft and kind that I had actually believed him.

That was when I had my first kiss. It was amazing. I clearly remember his wonderful scent. Zuko had made me feel beautiful, and so loved at that moment, even though I was just twelve at the time. I had gone home with a smile on my face.

We had decided to just stay friends, though I knew that something special was there. The rest of the week he had been so sweet, bringing me flowers and stuff. But the next day, I saw him making out with some other girl. I was heartbroken. I confronted him about it, but it was like I was talking to a whole other person. He said that we should take a break, that things weren't working out.

I had pretended to be okay with it, leaving with a 'see you around'. I thought that it was just a phase and that we would be back to normal in a few days. But somewhere along the line, things got out of hand. We have hated each other ever since.

When my mother died the next month in a fire, I went to him for comfort. He didn't believe me. I didn't know if it was because he was in denial, or if he was just being a jerk.

With horror, I realized that there were tears in my eyes. I quickly wiped them away, hoping that Toph hadn't seen them. Her voice brought me out of my thoughts.

"Katara, the bell rang like thirty seconds ago. Let's get to class." I nodded and wordlessly got up. "You know," Toph said. "If you want, I can kick Zuko's ass for you. I really want to do that."

I smiled. "I really wanna see that too. But leave the ass kicking to me."

Toph sighed. "If you say so."

I gave her a small hug before going to class. Luckily, Zuko wasn't in my last two classes. If fate was on my side, I wouldn't have to see him for the rest of the day. But of course, I had no such luck.

I got out of school and walked into the parking lot. Sokka would usually drive me, Suki, and Toph home, but he had to stay for football practice. Toph had decided to walk home, and Suki was at cheer practice, so I decided to stay and watch my brother play.

Unfortunately for me, Zuko would also be there, since he was their captain. I sighed as I sat down on the bleechers. Zuko spotted me and came over. I rolled my eyes.

"Hey," he said, grinning. "Come to see me practice?"

"Uh, no. I came to wait for my brother."

He shrugged. "Think what you want."

"What's that suppose to mean?"

He just winked and ran back. I watched them for the next hour and a half. I had to admit it, Zuko was pretty good. So was my brother, of course. Sokka was suppose to be captain, but I'm pretty sure Zuko's father bribed the coach or something. I had been furious, but Sokka remained cool with it. After all the had happened, he still had a small soft spot for Zuko. He had become the co-captain person... thing. Yeah, I don't know how this game works.

When they were done, I quickly walked over to Sokka, knowing that Zuko would try to confront me. Maybe he'll leave me alone if I'm with my big brother.

Sokka tried to give me a hug, but I dodged it. "You're all sweaty," I said, wrinking my nose. He stuck his tongue out at me and slung an arm around my shoulders.

"So, how was your day?" he asked.

"Fine."

"Uh huh. I saw you talking to Zuko earlier. He isn't giving you a hard time is he? I could beat him up for you."

I shook my head. "It'll be fine. He's just being a jerk like normal. It's nothing big."

"You sure?" I nodded. "Alright. I just don't want him hurting my baby sister again."

I sighed. "I can take care of myself, Sokka."

"I know." He grinned. "I have bruises to prove how well you can take care of yourself."

I smiled as he kissed my forehead.


	3. Chapter 3

**Discalimer: I don't own ATLA. The idea for this story came from my friend, demijonas13**

**There is a ver VERY IMPORTANT message at the bottom. It has to do with the future of fanfiction. PLEASE READ!**

* * *

Chapter 3

**Katara's POV**

I walked downstairs to the delicious aroma of breakfast. I quickly ran into the kitchen to find Suki and Sokka. Sokka was making his famous chocolatechip pancakes.

"Hey Sukka!" I said, pulling out a chair and sitting on the table.

Sokka groaned. "Please don't call us that."

"Why?" Suki said. "I thinks it's cute."

I triumphantly stuck my tounge out at my big brother. He rolled his eyes and laid a plate of pancakes down in front of me. I licked my lips and immidiately dug into them.

"Hey, so dad called last night," Sokka said.

I brightened up. "He did? Why didn't you tell me?"

Sokka shrugged. "I didn't want to wake you. You're much more nice when you're asleep and not yelling at me."

I rolled my eyes. "So, what did he say?"

"He says he's coming back next week."

"Really?" I asked excitedly, bouncing in my seat.

Sokka chuckled. "Yeah. He looks forward to seeing us. So we better make an effort to make this place look presentable."

"You mean _you_ should make an effort," I said. "I try my best to make things look clean, but you just leave your stuff lying around."

Sokka stuck his tongue out at me and messed up my hair. "Hey!" I yelled.

"Alright," Suki laughed. "Let's get going before we realize that your father is going to come back to ruins."

We all got into Sokka's old pick-up truck and he drove us to school. Once there, we said our good-byes and headed to our classes.

I looked around and was relieved to see that Zuko wasn't there. I quickly chose a seat next to one the was occupied. I silently cursed my grades. Because of my 4.3 GPA, most of my classes were advances classes with Seniors.

The rest of the class showed up, Zuko sitting on the other side of the room, occasionally casting me quick glances.

"Alright class," said our science teacher, who happened to be Zhoa. "We're going to spend the whole period doing a lap."

_Please don't say you've chosen our partner, please don't say you've chosen our partners!_

"And I have chosen your partner, so don't be looking across the classroom at your best friend."

_Damn you._

I'm pretty sure almost everyone was thinking that. I caught Zuko's eye from across the class. He grinned and he winked at me. That bastard.

Zhoa started reading off names. I crossed my fingers. I was last, of course, with. . .

"Zuko," Zhoa said. "You and Katara are together. Everyone get to work. And if I see you fooling off, I'll give you a zero. Get going!"

"Let's get to work partner," Zuko said, slinging an arm around my shoulders.

I roughly pushed him away. "Don't touch me. In fact, don't talk to me, don't even look at me."

"Whoa, alright captain." Oh how I wanted to slap that smirk right off his face.

The rest of the class went by, and Zuko didn't talk to me unless he needed to. Though his hands did, 'acidentally' brush against mine a few times.

We were the first ones done with our lab, so we had some free time before the bell rang. I went back to my seat and picked up the book I had been reading. From the corner of my eyes, I saw Zuko approach me. I rolled my eyes.

"Hey," he said with his smooth voice.

"I thought I told you not to talk to me."

"Since when do I take orders from you?" He had an amused glint in his eyes.

"Whatever." I went back to reading.

"Anyways," he said. "I just wanted to tell you that my offer still stands. Let's go and get ice cream after school."

"How about no."

Zuko blinked, taken aback by my bluntness. I tried not to laugh. _His royal highness_ was so used to girls falling to his feet. He thinks that he can get anything he wants. But he'll have to think again.

Zuko quickly covered up his surprise with a grin. "Come on Kat. Give me a chance. It'll be just like old times."

"Don't call me that," I said, never looking up from my book."

"Call you what? Kat?"

"Yes. Only my friends can call me that."

"Well, I really hope that we can be friends too. I really miss you." He sighed when I didn't answer. "Can you please look at me."

He pulled my book down from my face. But before he could say anything, the bell rang and I ran out the door. I knew that if I looked into those golden eyes for just a second, I would grow weak. And I couldn't fall for. . . Whatever he was planning.

I quickly walked into my next class and took my usual seat next to Suki. She looked at me with concern.

"Katara, are you alright?" I shook my head. "What's wrong? Is it Zuko?" I nodded. "What did he do?"

I sighed, trying to get my emotions under control. "I don't know Suki. He's being nice to me, and he's trying to get me to talk to him. He even call me Kat. It's starting to bring back all the memories we've had together. It's just too painful."

"It's alright Kat." Suki gave me a hug. "Why don't you just give him a chance then. I know you really want to be friends with him again."

I shook my head. "I know I do. But something isn't right. You don't know him like I do. He won't just turn up out of the blue and apologize. It's not like him. He's planning something."

Suki shrugged. "Whatever you say. Just don't let it bother you too much."

Class started and I noticed that Zuko, Haru, and Jet weren't there. I rolled my eyes. They were probably ditching again. Class went by in a blur and it was soon lunchtime.

We walked over to our usual table under a tree. Sokka and Suki had decided to join us today. Toph took a while longer to get here. She finally came a few minutes later with a bald boy I have never seen before.

"Hi yall," she said. "This is Aang. He's new here so I though I'd show him around." She gestured to the boy.

He smiled shyly at us and waved. I raised an eyebrow. It wasn't like Toph to do something nice like showing someone around just for the heck of it. Something was going on. I would have to interigate her about it later.

We all introduced ourselves. Aang was shy at first, but he soon loosened up to us. In no time, we were talking like we have been friends for years.

"So what's with the get up?" Sokka asked, gesturing to his clothes. Suki frowned and slapped the back of his head. "Ow! What?"

Aang laughed. "It's fine." He was wearing and orange T-shirt and brown pants. But the thing that really caught our eyes were his bald head and the huge amulet he wore around his neck. "My parents died when I was young, so I was raised by monks."

"Oh, I'm so sorry to hear that!" I said. I knew how hard it was to lose one parent, but I couldn't imagine if I didn't have them both.

Aang smiled at me. "It's fine. I hardly knew them, so it doesn't hurt as much. They were missionaries, so they were never around much."

"Still," I said, "that's terrible. Sokka and I lost our mother to a fire a few years ago."

"I'm sorry," Aang said, laying a hand on my shoulder. I saw Toph tense up. I'm really going to need to have a talk with her. "Anyways," Aang continued, "I don't mind living with the monks. They've taught me a lot about life. That's why I always get picked on. People like calling me a 'hippie'." He made a face.

Suki laughed. "Well, we'll make sure that no one does that here."

"Yeah," Toph said, pounding her fist into the palm of her hand, "I'll make sure I pummel anyone who tries to mess with you."

Aang smiled. "Thanks guys."

It turns out, Toph has every class with him. As we got up to head to our classes, I gave her a little nudge. "We are _so_ going to talk about this later."

"Talk about what?" she asked, pretending to be clueless. I caught Suki's eye, and we grinned at each other. I winked at Toph and left to go to my locker.

I got my books out, but nearly dropped them when I felt hand on my back. I shrieked and turned around to see Zuko grinning at me.

I huffed. "Stop doing that!"

"Sorry," he said sheepishly.

"Why are you here?" I said once my heartbeat calmed down. Though it was never calm when Zuko was around.

Zuko shrugged. "I just wanted to say hi." I rolled my eyes and tried to shave past him. "Do you need help with those?" he asked, nodding to all the books in my hand.

I looked at him as if he had grown a second head. "Don't you have a class to get to? And why are you here anyways? I thought you and your friends ditched."

"We only ditched to find a good place for lunch."

"Whatever. I'm leaving." With that, I pushed past him and walked off to class.

The rest of the day when by the same boring way, but for some reason, I couldn't get my mind off of Zuko. It had been a long time since we were that close to each other. I had clearly remembered his spicy scent.

No matter how hard I tried, I couldn't stop thinking about it. Not in music class, which was the class that usually helpt clear my mind since it was my favorite, and not P.E. where we had to run two mile.

I walked into the parking lot when school ended, still a little sweaty from running.

"Hey Katara," called a voice. I turned around and was relieved to see just Aang. Not a certain scar-faced man. _His scar_.

He had gotten it right after our "break-up". I never asked him about it, but I doubted that he would tell me.

Aang's childish voice interrupted me from my thoughts. "Katara, that is your name right?"

I smiled. "Yeah. So how was your first day."

"It was great! Toph is really fun to be around. Though she can be a bit mean."

I laughed. "That's an understatement."

Aang smiled. Something about the way he was looking at me made me uncomfortable, but I shrugged it off. "Anyways," he said, "you like a nice girl." I raised an eyebrow. Aang awkwardly cleared his throat. "What I meant to say was, I would really like to get to know you better. Are you free this week?"

I smiled. He was so sweet! Like a little boy. I found him being nervous completely adorable. "Well, I'm not really free this week, but we'll definately hang out."

Aang visibly relaxed. "Cool. I'll see you tomorrow."

"Bye Aang."

He gave me another smile before he headed off. I sighed and continued walking towards Sokka's car. He didn't have practice today, so he was driving me and Suki home.

"Wait," said a husky voice behind me. I groaned.

"Go away Zuko." Before I could do anything, he grabbed onto my wrist. I scowled. "What do you want?"

I looked at him and was annoyed to see that his face was as cool and expressionless as ever. "I just came to see if you wanted to go for the ice cream now," he said. "I'll buy them for both of us.'

"My answer is still no."

Zuko sighed. "Why can't you just give me chance. I promise I won't disappoint you."

"Who are you trying to fool?" I asked angrily.

"No one!" he replied in the same tone. "I actually genuinly care about you. And I'm really sorry that I hurt you."

"Zuko, we haven't spoken two each other in _five fucking years_. We hate each other. And now, you just show asking for my forgivness, and I'm suppose to accept it? Do you really think I'm that stupid?"

"No, but. . ."

"But what? You might be the king of the school, and you might have all the girls at the school falling to your feet. But I'm not like everyone else. Perhaps if you stuck around, you might know that. But you left when I needed you the most. Well let me tell you one thing," He was about to say something, but I cut him off, "I will never, _never_ forgive you for what you did to me. You hurt me too much. I will never forget all the pain you've caused me. So you can just give up what little game you're playing right now, because you're not going to win."

Zuko looked down. For a moment, he was speechless. I smirked. I just brought down the king. After a few seconds, he finally looked up at me. "I'm not playing anything. I really care about you. But if you can't see that, then it's not my problem. You don't know what you're missing."

"Whatever. Just leave me alone." I saw that we were drawing a crowd, so pushed past him and continued my to Sokka's car.

I knew that I had hurt him, and felt a bit guilty. But I don't care. I'm never going to forgive him. Ever.

I cursed as a tear slid down my cheek.

* * *

**IMPORTANT! PLEASE READ! FOR THE FUTURE OF FANFICTION!**

**Fan-fiction is still deleting stories than contain yaoi, yuri, lemons, violence, stories based on songs, and any detailed sex scenes…so…just about every story on the site. Most everyone knows of the petition going around. If you haven't signed it, the link is on DarkHeartInTheSky's profile.**

**Please spread the word any way you can, in any fandom! And let me know if you're going to join. The motto is "Unleash Your Imagination." How can we if we're being given a LONG list of what we cannot write?**

**This message was copied from zukofan2005**

**There is also another link to the petition. If you go to my review pages for one of my stories called Kidnapped, one of my ananoymous reviewer under the name of FYI has it. PLEASE SIGN!**

**Anyways, back to the story. I think this chapter is a decent lenght. I was planning on writing more, but I'm going to save that for ch 4 since I didn't have much planned out for it. It's going to be in Zuko's POV. It might change in the middle. IDK.**

**And before u ask, yes Azula is going to show up. She's in the next ch.**

**Plz review! And if u haven't already, plz sign the petition.**


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

**Zuko's POV**

I watched as Katara turned around and strutted to her brother's car. She smiled as she greeted him. I kept my eyes on her as she turned and casually glanced behind her. Our eyes met. She galred at me for a second before she turned away and got into the old blue truck.

I sighed as they drove out of sight. I didn't like the way that she stood me up. No girl has ever done that to me. Ever. But she'll be mine soon enough.

And I really didn't like how she was talking to the new kid. I saw the way he looked at her. I hated the way she laughed at whatever he said. Why couldn't she look at me that way.

Of course, I knew that it was my fault she treated me the way she did. But I would never admit that out loud. We had fun while it lasted. But I found better people, and left her behind. I never regretted it.

Until now.

I knew this would be harder than I thought. But I'll get my way. I always do.

"Hello, brother." An annoyingly high pitched voice brought me out of my thoughts. "How was your day?"

I rolled my eyes. "Like you care, Azula."

"Of course I care about my darling big brother." Azula laid a hand on my shoulder.

I shivered. Even though I was a year older than her, she still creeped me out. From the corner of my eye, I saw her friend Ty Lee come up behind her, clad in all pink.

"Hi Zuko!" she said in her usual cheerful voice.

I resisted the urge to roll my eyes again. Though Ty Lee was incredibly annoying sometimes, I knew she meant no harm. "Let's go."

I led them over to my red sports car and we drove home. The ride was fairly quiet.

"So, Zuzu," Azula said. I cringed at the nickname she gave me. "Mai's coming home today."

"So?" I asked, trying to keep the surprise out of my voice. I had totally forgotten about her. But what did I care about my ex girlfriend?

"So, I'm just saying that she misses you and she's excited to see you again."

"And I'm suppose to care?"

"Come on Zuko," Ty Lee said. "She really wants to talk to you. She still loves you, you know."

"Again, so? I'm not going to forgive her for what she did."

"She didn't mean it! She's - "

"She's a slut, that's what she is."

That shut her up. Ty Lee bit she lips and looked down. I felt bad for a second. Azula just smirked.

"Oh don't be a baby, Ty Lee," she said. "He doesn't mean that. They're both still crazy about each other."

Ty Lee just nodded. The rest of the ride was silent. I drove to our giant mansion. As soon as I got out, I went up to my room and started doing my homework.

But I just couldn't finish it. My head was filled with too many thoughts; mostly about Katara and Mai.

I had to admit, I did miss Mai quite a bit. If it were up to me, I would get back with her as soon as she arrived. But I had the bet to think about. Maybe after I'm done with Katara, I'll go for Mai. Mai wasn't stupid, and she probably wouldn't come back that easily. But I know she still loves me, so it won't be that hard.

I threw my homework down in frustration. I decided to finish it before class.

I plugged my iPod into the iHome and turned the volume up. I threw myself onto my bed, bored. Someone knocked on my door. I ignored it. They knocked again.

"Go away, Azula!" I yelled.

She opened the door and stepped inside. "Ty Lee went home and I'm bored."

"What am I suppose to do about it?"

"Drive me to the mall."

"You have your lisence. Drive yourself."

"Will you let me use your car?"

"No."

"Then I can't go. The other cars are dad's, and he's not here right now."

"Where's your car?"

"Ty Lee took it."

"Then call Ty Lee."

"She's at cheer practice, then she's going to pick Mai up from the airport."

"Not my problem then. It's not my fault your only friends are those two lunitics." I knew I hit a nerve but I didn't care. She hated it when I talked about her friends. She only had Mai and Ty Lee because everyone else was too scared of her. But I didn't dare tell her that they were only her friends because they were scared of her also.

"Oh well. I guess I'll have to spend my time with you. We really need to bond more." She sat down on my bed.

"I didn't say you could come in. Go away!"

She ignored me. "By the way, I saw you with that blue girl earlier. What's her name? The one you used to be in love with."

"I'm not in love with her," I mumbled.

"I never said you are. I said you used to be."

"Leave me alone, Azula."

"Whatever." She got up. "Just don't let Mai find out that you asked her out."

"What are you talking about?" I asked.

"Oh please. Don't try to play dumb. I know everything that goes on around here. But I won't tell her. Or father."

I winced when she mentioned our father. He really can't find out about this.

Two hours passed and I got some more of my homework done. Father came home and had the servants make dinner. Soon all three of us were around the table. I looked across to the place where Azula was sitting. My heart clenched.

_That's mom's seat._

I ate in silence while my sister talk to our father. I drowned them out, since they were talking about father's business, something that I wanted no part of.

"Zuko," father said. I snapped out of my thoughts and looked up at him. "Azula told me that Mai is coming back from her vacation today."

I inwardly groaned. Of course he would bring this up. He and and Mai's father were in bussiness together, so he wanted me to stay on good terms with Mai. He was thrilled when we had started dating. But when I broke up with her a few months ago, father had been furious.

Mai's father hadn't taken so well either. Mai probably overreacted and told him something comepletly different than what had really happened. When I told father the truth, he didn't care. He said I had to apologize and make things right with Mai.

I glared at Azula across the table. She ignored me and went back to her food.

"Yes, she is," I said. "It won't change anything. I already apologized to her for something I didn't do. But I'm not getting back with her."

"Oh come on, Zuko," Azula said. "Give her another chance. It's your fault you two broke up anyways."

"My fault? She cheated on me! Multiple times. I'm not going to tolerate it anymore."

"Is that all?" Father asked. "You're clearly overreacting."

"I'm not! Anyways, who knows how many guys she's slept with while she was away. I don't want her STD's."

Father actually cracked a smile at this.

"Dad," Azula said. "Did I tell you that I saw Zuko talking to Katara today? Actually, he's been talking to her for a while now."

I stared at her in shock. That whore!

"Really?" Father said, his voice horribly calm. "Since when have you started to talk to her again, Zuko?"

"I always talk to her," I said, trying to keep my voice from cracking. "I just tease her and throw insults at her."

"Are you sure?" Azula asked. "Cause I heard you asking to take her out for some ice cream."

I glared at her. If looks could kill, she would be lying on the ground, hundreds of daggers sticking out of her body. Hm, that's a really appealing thought.

Father nodded. I held my breath for a beating. But he seemed to stay calm. "You know what I told you before, Zuko. I don't want you to have anything to do with that, that peasant!"

"I know father."

"Then why are you with her?"

I swallowed. I had to tell him the truth in order to stay out of trouble. "It's for a bet."

"Really?" I nodded and told him about the bet that I had with Jet and Haru. When I was finished, father smiled. "In that case, I'm fine with it. Have some fun with her. But you really need to break her in the end."

I nodded.

"Good," Father said. "Just don't actually fall for her."

"What makes you think that would happen? I told you I was over her a long time ago."

Father shrugged. "It might happen. Just don't let it happen. And find a way to be with Mai at the same time. I need her father to be cooperative with me. We are reaching a climax in our bussiness, and I need him on my side. Don't fail me, or you know what will happen. Understand?"

"Yes father." My hand unconciously reached up and touched my scar.

The rest of the day went by just as slowly. I made sure father was asleep before I crept into Azula's room. I slammed the door open.

"What the fuck was that!"

Azula opened her eyes, calmly stretching. "What Zuzu? You have to be more specific."

"You said you wouldn't tell dad about Katara!"

"Yes, I know. But I really wanted to get the whole story. By the way, I think your plan is brilliant. But good luck trying to get her."

I scowled.

"Oh, and I won't tell Mai," Azula said.

"How do I know I can trust you?"

"You can't. But I want to see this. Not telling Mai will just make it more interesting."

I shooked my head and walked out.

The next day, Mai came to school. Azula walked past me and gave me a wink. TyLee was behind her, talking excitedly to Mai. Mai looked as bored and beautiful as ever.

Our eyes met for a split two seconds. I looked away, but I could feel her cool gaze still on me. But my attention was directed at a certain blue eyed girl.

* * *

**Hey, so my birthday is tomorrow. Why don't you all give me a presant and review? ;)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own ATLA. The idea for this story came from my friend demijonas13. A special shout out to her for letting me use it.**

**If you guys like this story, demijonas13 has a similar one that's for Camp Rock. It's Jemi/Smitchie. It's called Prove Me Wrong Smitchie. Go check it out!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey guys! Yes, I'm still alive. I am so sorry that I haven't updated in, like, forever! I've been really busy. Managing four stories at one time is hard. But I'm finished with one of them, so hopefully I'll have more time for you guys. :)**

**About Mai: I really really really like her. I'm a die hard Zutarian, but I like Maiko also. Mai is one of my favorite characters. So I'm not going to make her a bad guy in this.**

**Disclaimer: Still don't own ATLA**

* * *

Chapter 5

**Katara's POV**

I squirmed restlessly in my seat as Sokka drove us to the airport. Dad was coming today, and I should be happy. But my mind ran through all the terrible possibilities that could have happened.

What of they made dad stay longer? What if he was hurt somehow? What if something happened to the plane he was on?

Sokka shot me an annoyed glance. I grinned sheepishly at him. He shook his head. "Relax Kat. Dad will be fine. He already landed. He should be there when we arrive."

"I know," I replied. "I'm sorry. But I can't help but be worried about him ever time he leaves to be with the navy. I don't want to lose anyone else. Not since. . ."

"I know." He reached over and gave my hand a squeeze. "But don't worry. I talked to dad this morning. His flight took off early, so he'll be here."

I nodded and looked out the window to distract myself. Traffic got more hectic as we neared Water Tribe Airport.

I was excited to see dad again after so long, but I couldn't shake the feeling that this week had gone by slowly. Zuko still tried to talk to me, but it was less frequent than it was a few days earlier. I grew curious, until I saw Mai at school, back from her vacation. I would catch those two staring at each other, and got an uneasy feeling in my stomach. Not that I care.

Don't get me wrong, I really like Mai. I guess we're kind of, sort of friends. Zuko and Mai had dated for a very long time, and Mai knew how close Zuko and I used to be. But she had never said anything threatening or mean to me.

In fact, after their (very public) break up, Mai had come to me and said, "Now I know what you go through everyday."

I hadn't known what she had meant by that, but I had given her a sympathetic smile and a small hug.

I sighed. I wonder what dad would say about all this. I was planning to tell him about Zuko. He liked the boy; Zuko had always been like a second son to him. And he had been like a father to Zuko. We all knew what his actuall father was like.

But still, I was scared to talk to my father about all this. I've never really talked to him about guys before, except for a few small crushes here and there. He would always give me 'the look' whenever I was staring at a cute boy that walks by.

Dad had asked a few times about Zuko. But he knew how much it hurt me to talk about him, so he didn't push the subject.

I was shaken out of my thoughts by my brother's voice. "Almost there," he said, squeezing my hand.

I looked up and saw that we had arrived at the airport. We looked around for my dad's terminal. My eyes lit up when I saw him. "There!"

Sokka pulled the car over, but I was already out of it before he even stopped. I ran onto the sidewalk and into my father's waiting arms. He laughed and stumbled a little, hugging me back just as fiercely. I stuck to him, taking in his familiar salty scent and loving the feeling of his blue navy uniform. "I missed you so much, daddy," I whispered.

"I missed you too, Kat." He squeezed my shoulders and pulled back. "You've grown so much in just a few months."

I wrinkled my nose. "You always say that."

He grinned. "I'm suppose to say that, I'm your father. Actually, you have gotten a bit taller."

"Not gonna happen," Sokka said, coming up behind us with his hands in his pockets.

Dad turned to him and held his arms out. Just like that, Sokka's cool fell and he ran into our father's arms like a little kid.

"It's good to see you both again," dad said. He turned to Sokka. "I'm going to believe that you have taken good care of your sister?"

I cut Sokka off before he could reply. "Actually, a few times - "

Sokka slapped a hand over my mouth. "Whatever she was about to say, she's lying!"

Dad laughed and slung an arm around both of us. We walked to the car and were soon driving for home. Dad talked very little, asking us how school was going and all that stuff. We soon fell silent so dad could recover from his jet lag. When we got home, he went to bed as Sokka and I sat in the living room watching a movie. Sokka made many comments on the bad acting and whatnot, but I was barely paying attention.

Sokka looked at me, smirking. "Thinking about Zuko again?"

That snapped me out of my trance. "What? I do _not_ think about him!"

"Sure Kat."

"I don't! I'm just thinking about how I'll tell dad about him." Sokka nodded. "What do you think?"

He shrugged. "I don't know. Dad likes Zuko. He was really mad when Zuko hurt you, but he likes him. Knowing dad, he'll probably tell you to give him a chance and at least just talk to him."

"That's what I'm afraid of." I sighed. "I don't want to talk to Zuko. It brings back too many painful memories."

"I know it does. But just try." He squeezed my shoulders.

* * *

A few more days passed, and it was Friday. I was glad it was the weekend. Two days away from Zuko. To my horror, his attempts to talk to me got more frequent. I tried to hang closer to Mai some more, hoping that would keep him away. But he would just come over and flirt with me in front of his ex.

How messed up was that? Especially since he knew that Mai still had feelings for him.

I quickly made my way to my locker, praying to every god that ever existed that Zuko wasn't following me, or he wasn't already there. I was relieved that he wasn't. But to my surprise, Mai was there.

I stumbled a little. "Oh, hello Mai," I said nervously. "I haven't talked to you in a while. How have you been? How was your vacation?"

I was surprised even more when she cracked a small smile. "It's alright, Katara. I'm not mad at you."

I blinked. "Huh?"

Mai shrugged. "I know you don't mean it. Zuko's a jerk. He can really get on your nerves sometimes. What I don't know is, why is he doing it. What is he playing at?"

I sighed. "That's what I'm trying to figure out also. Do you happen to know somebody close enough to Zuko that knows what's going on. Besides Azula. I don't trust her."

"I don't blame you." She sighed. "Ty Lee is dating Jet. Maybe she can get something out of him."

Ty Lee was dating Jet? I knew she had a new boyfriend, but I didn't know it was Jet.

Jet was one of my very few ex-boyfriends. We had dated for a surprisingly long time, until I caught him cheating on me. But I'm over it.

"Thanks Mai. I really appreciate it."

"No problem. I'll see you later." With a wave, she walked away. Before she left, I heard her let out a low growl. I turned around and let out a growl of my own.

Guess who it was.

"Hello ladies," Zuko said, leaning against a locker. Mai glared at him when she walked by. He glared back.

I rolled my eyes. Closing my locker, I turned away from him.

"You know, it's rude to just walk away when someone says hi," he said.

_It's also rude to leave a girl right after you say that you'll always be there for her._ "What do you want Zuko? Wait, I already know." I cut him off before he could reply. "My answer is still the same."

He sighed. "I know. I was just coming to say hi. At least let me help you carry your books or something."

"I'm capable of carrying my books myself. I'm not some damsel in distress."

I turned to leave again, but he grabbed my arms. Before I could say anything, he had slammed me against the lockers, knocking my books out of my hands.

"The fuck Zuko! What's wrong with you?"

"You're my problem!" he yelled, right up in my face.

"Then why do you keep bothering me? Why won't you just leave me alone?" I whispered. His comment had hurt, and I could feel myself choking up. I did not want to look weak in front of him.

His eyes softened a bit. "Because I really miss you Kat. I want us to at least be friends again."

"I told you not to call me that."

He ignored me. "Why won't you give me a second chance?" When I didn't answer, he continued. "I'm trying to make and effort here. But every time I come near you, you push me away. Like I'm going to badly hurt you or something."

"Gee, I wonder why."

"Look, I made a mistake. I'm trying to fix it." I scoffed and looked away from him. "Why won't you believe me."

"Because I know you, Zuko. You won't willingly do something nice if there wasn't something big in it for you. You can just stop doing whatever right now cause it's not gonna work. I already told you that. So you can just fuck off."

He looked hurt. "Why do you keep thinking that I'm trying to use you for something."

"Because I know you." I crossed my arms defiantly. But I unconsciously shrank back as he brought his face even closer to mine. Our foreheads were touching.

"What if I told you I still had feeling for you?" he whispered.

"I wouldn't believe you." I tried my hardest not to looking into those beautiful golden eyes. God, why does he have to be so damn hot?

"Well, it's true." He brushed his lips across my ear. "I want you back Katara."

Oh how I had missed the sound of my name coming out of his mouth.

And of course, it was then that I had to realize how closely our bodies were pressed against one another. All of my nerves were at work, at could feel every inch of him.

He kissed my neck, then my cheek. He lightly dragged his lips across my jawbone. I wanted to push him away, but my brain was dead. Still, I avoided his eyes. He pulled back a little.

"Katara, look at me."

I shook my head. He gently grabbed my chin and tilted my head up. I couldn't help it. I looked into his eye, and felt like I couldn't breathe anymore. All of our memories came flooding back to me.

We had grown up together. We had gone through so much. I was there to comfort him whenever he was missing his mother, and he was there for me when I got bullied. I had always dreamed of us being together. I hate to admit that I still do.

But he hurt me. Badly. I don't think he even realizes what he did to me. He doesn't care. I can't forgive him.

But even as he inched closer to me, I couldn't get myself to move away from him. I had missed his touch so much! I could only close my eyes as our lips were just a centimeter apart.

"Uh, Katara?"

We were both shocked out of our trance. We looked to see who the invader was.

"Aang!" I exclaimed. I quickly pushed Zuko away from me and cleared my throat. "What's up?"

"Oh, uh, I just wanted to see if I could escort you to your car," he asked nervously. I could see a faint blush on his cheeks. How cute!

"Actually," Zuko said before I could answer, "She doesn't need an escort. Like she said, she's no damsel in distress. Now will you excuse us? We were kind of in the middle of something."

"_Actually_," I mimicked, sending Zuko a glare, "I would love to."

Aang's face visibly lit up. "Great."

Zuko snorted. When we looked at him, he said, "You must be the new kid. I'm Zuko by the way. But I'm sure you already know that."

"Of course. It's nice to meet you," Aang said politely. "I'm Aang."

"Sure."

Aang stood there, rather awkwardly. Even though he had only been here for a week, he knew about all the drama that constantly went around the school. Of course, the most famous dramas were mine and Zuko's.

"Shall we go Aang?" I asked impatiently.

"Right! Oh, here." He bent down and picked my books up. I thanked him and grabbed for them, but he insisted to carry them for me.

I smiled and walked to Sokka's car with him, pointedly ignoring the wink Zuko had sent my way.

"I'm sorry you had to see that," I told Aang. "Zuko was just being an ass again."

Aang chuckled. "It's fine. I'm just glad I could save you before anything happened."

But I didn't want to be saved, a voice in my head said. I tried to shove it back. I'm glad Aang had come. I did _not_ want to be kissed my Zuko.

Did I?

He was so close to me, yet I didn't pull away, even though every logical cell in my body was screaming at me to run. I had liked the feeling of his arms around me.

Maybe I did want to be kissed by Zuko.

**ZUKO'S POV**

Stupid kid. Who did that monk child think he was? Interrupting our moment like that. At least it wasn't her brother. I shudder to think of what might have happened if he found us like that. But still. If the new kid hadn't shown up, we would have actually gotten somewhere.

I smirked. I could just feel her cave against me. She was trying really hard to resist. I found it extremely sexy. And alright, maybe it would have been nice to kiss Katara again. The week that we had been a 'thing' was probably the best week in my life. I know I hurt her, I know I didn't care. I still really wanted to kiss her.

But I wouldn't just end the bet there. Oh no, I would have some fun with this. Katara is very feisty. It's one of the things I love about her. This should be fun.

I'll show Jet and Haru. I'll show Katara. That bitch thinks she can play hard to get? She'll be mine very soon. Maybe I'll tell my father about it. He'll surely be proud of what I did. He was the last time I left Katara.

I shuddered at the thought of him. As I made my way to the football field for some extra practice, a familiar gloomy voice called me back.

I sighed. I would know that voice anywhere. I had learned to love it a few years ago. "What do you want Mai?"

I turned to face her. She had her arms crossed over her chest, her long hair falling into her eyes. "What are you playing at?" Mai asked.

"I don't know what you're talking about?" I turned to leave, but she caught my arm. Kind of like I just did to Katara. I sighed. "Look, Mai. I really have to go. So whatever you want to say, just spit it out."

"Why are you toying with Katara? Why are you suddenly so interested in her?" Way to be right to the point.

"That's none of your business! It's not my problem if you're jealous."

She didn't look fazed. Well, she never really looked like anything. "I like Katara. She's my friend. I don't want you to hurt her like you hurt me."

"I hurt you?" I yelled. "You're the one who cheated on me!"

She ignored the comment. I searched her stone cold eyes for the slightest hint of. . . Anything. I used to be so good at that. "Whatever," she said. "I still want to know why you're doing this. I know you wouldn't just have a change of heart." I scoffed and looked away. Honestly, I wasn't that bad. Mai was starting to get angry. "Seriously, Zuko! Don't you think you've hurt her enough?"

"Hurt who enough," said a cool voice behind us. We turned to see Azula walking towards us, with Ty Lee in tow, hanging onto Jet's arm. Haru brought up the rear. "Are you talking about Katara?" Azula asked. "By the way, how is the bet going?"

"So it's a bet?" Mai asked, disgusted. "That's why you're trying to get Katara to go out with you? And what are you going to do afterwards? You're just going o dump her? And break her even more?"

I didn't say anything. I wouldn't meet her eyes. I hate to admit it, but she was right. I hadn't really thought of the aftermath. Katara wasn't a baby about things. Sure I had hurt her before, but she didn't do anything about it. She didn't come to school crying, she didn't try to win me back or anything. So I couldn't have hurt her that bad, right?

Mai rolled her eyes. "Wow, Zuko. Even I didn't think you would stoop that low. Is the prize even worth it.?"

"So what are you going to do?" I cut in. "Are you going tell her?"

"Of course I am - "

"Oh, come on Mai," Azula cut her off. "Have some fun for once. You don't have to tell Katara about this. Imagine how entertaining this would be."

For once, Mai was silent. In the years that I have known her, she had always been very independent. She is very brave, she feared nothing.

Except for her friendship with Azula.

Finally, Mai said, "I promised Katara I would tell her whatever I found out."

"So?" Azula said. "You've broken promises before." She threw a glance my way.

Mai sighed, but said no more.

"Speaking of the bet," I looked at Jet and Haru, "What do I get if I win."

Jet grinned. "Haru and I have been talking about that. It's clear that you have to take her to the Prom and kiss her. But Haru thinks that it'll just end there, with you kissing her. I think you should sleep with her."

"What?" I asked. I was not expecting that.

Jet smirked. "Why? You scared?"

"No! But I don't know about her. She's just not ready."

"So?" Haru said. "When have you ever cared about that."

"I. . ." I looked down. I could see Mai glaring at me.

"You don't have to do it," Jet said. "You'll win either way. You just have to take her to the Prom and kiss her. Sleeping with her is totally up to you. But I think you'll do it."

Sleeping with Katara. Though that was an appealing thought, I didn't know if I wanted to go that far with her or not. It would crush her even more.

"Fine, whatever. We'll see."

"You're crazy!" Mai yelled. "Katara would never do that. She's not stupid."

"Which is why I'm going to win." Haru laughed.

"Alright, you guys still haven't told me what I win," I said, ignoring them.

"Okay, so you know how we each have gotten like two brand new cars?" Jet said. I nodded. "Well that's the perfect thing. If you take Katara to Prom and kiss her, I'll have to give you and Haru a car. If you take her to the Prom, kiss her, and have sex with her, Haru will have to give you and me a car."

"But if you don't do any of those," Haru said. "You'll have to give us a car."

"Deal." Mai sighed. I ignored her. "But you guys can't have sex in you cars until then."

"What?" Haru shouted.

"Ugh, fine," Jet said. "We'll just do it in my other cars." He winked at Ty Lee, who giggled. I rolled my eyes, wanting to gag.

"Well, this should be interesting," Azula said. "Can't wait to see how it turns out."

"You guys won't be 'seeing' anything. And I won't be telling you anything. I don't want Katara to get any ideas."

Azula pouted. "Now that's no fun."

"I don't care. Just stay out of my way."

"Oh fine." She turned to Mai and Ty Lee. "Let's go girls. I have a crapload of homework to get done and I want to do it quickly." Meaning she'll probably make them do her work.

Mai gave me a long, cold stare before walking away with them.

I decided to skip out on practice today after this incident. Mai's word's kept ringing in my ears. I needed help from the one person in this family who wasn't completely insane.

* * *

**Who do you think it is? ;)**

**I was going to write more, but it would have been too much. Next ch is going to be about Zutara talking to their elders about this whole situation. I promise it won't take another two months. Stay tuned!**

**Don't forget to review!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Here's another chapter my lovies! For those of you who read my other stories, you probably notice that I reply to anonymous reviewers. I'll start doing that this ch.**

**BTW I wrote this whole ch in a notebook while I was at school. Instead of paying attention in class, I was thinking about u guys! ^_^**

**Replies to anonymous reviewers:**

**Kmsitterley: **Enjoy!

**Kim3375: **Thank you! I'm glad u like it!

**Disclaimer: Still don't own ATLA. The idea for this story came from my friend demijonas13. Go check out her Camp Rock story Prove Me Wrong Smitchie!**

**Don't forget to review!**

* * *

Chapter 6

**Zuko's POV**

I drove about quarter of a mile past my house to the best known tea shop in town: The Jasmine Dragon. I was hit with the strong scent of tea as I walked inside. I went straight to the kitchen through an 'employees only' door. I needed some serious help with this situation about Katara, and I only knew one person that would be able to help me.

"Hello Uncle," I said when I spotted him.

My Uncle Iroh turned around, a huge smile plastered on his face. "Zuko," he said, giving me a bone crushing hug. "It's been a while since I last saw you. To what do I owe this pleasure?"

"I need you to help me with something, Uncle," I said, looking down. "It's important."

"I see." Uncle frowned at the urgent tone in my voice. "What is it?" I looked down, blushing. Maybe this wasn't such a good idea. There was an amused glint in my uncle's eyes. "Is it a girl?" Too late.

I sighed. "Yes, it is Uncle. And I seriously need your help. I can't get her off my mind."

"Well," Uncle said. "I don't see how someone so handsome and popular as you could ever need advice on girls from your old uncle. It must be very important if you insist. I get a break in five minutes. Why don't you sit down until then. Would you like a cup of tea?"

"Yes please," I said, accepting the glass he handed me. "Thank you Uncle. This means a lot to me."

Uncle gave me a smile before getting back to work. I sat at a small booth at the back of the shop, sipping silently at my tea. I wasn't a big fan of it, but Uncle's tea always seemed to sooth me.

I had absolutely no idea about how to address Uncle about this. I wanted to be able to talk to him without giving the whole thing away. I didn't even have time to think about it much before Uncle was sitting across from me.

"So," he said. "Who is this girl that has my nephew working up a sweat? Do I know her?"

"Yes Uncle."

"Who is it?"

I sighed. "Uncle, do you remember Katara?"

"Of course I do! She comes here every once in a while to pay me a visit. Is she the girl?" I nodded. Uncle's eyes lit up. "Zuko, that's wonderful! I'm glad you two are getting along."

"Well, not quite," I said. "See, that's the part I need help with. I've done everything I could, but she refuses to talk to me. I don't know what else to do."

Uncle nodded. "So you've been trying to get her to talk to you. Knowing you, you probably bugged her about it every chance you got with her. Am I right?" I nodded. "Then you need to give her some space. Don't nag her too much about it. Say hello to her whenever you see her. Try to have small conversations with her here and there. Show her that you really care without overdoing it. She'll loosen up to you soon enough."

"I guess you're right," I said.

Uncle grinned. "My dear nephew, has there ever been a situation where I wasn't right?"

I smiled. "Yeah, you have a point."

Uncle chuckled and poured some more tea out for us both. "So, why do you suddenly have an interest for Miss Katara? I know she's very beautiful and all, but what changed?"

"Oh, I, Uh. . ." I rubbed the back of my neck awkwardly. "I don't really know. I've been thinking a lot lately. About my past and all. Katara had always been there for me, and I really hurt her. I realized how much I miss her. If anything, I want us to at least be friends again. You know, sitting together at lunch and talking to each other every day."

It wasn't until I said these things aloud that I realized how true they were. I had hurt Katara. And now I really miss her. I felt guilty about lying to Uncle, and not telling him about the bet. But he had given some great advice, and I'm grateful for that. If anything, I'll try to make the most of this bet. Hopefully, Katara will be able to trust me enough, and it can be just like old times again.

"Thank you Uncle," I said, standing up. "For the tea and for the advice. It really means a lot to me."

"Of course Zuko." He stood up as well. "I'm glad you came to me for this. It's really nice talking to you. You should visit it more often."

"I will Uncle. I promise" I gave him a hug. "Do you need any extra help in the shop?"

"No, I'm fine." Uncle smiled. "I'm sure you have a lot of homework to do. This is your last year of high school after all."

I nodded and gave him a wave as I left. When I got home, Azula was waiting for me.

"It took you long enough," she said, examining her long, blood red nails. "Where were you?'

"That's none of your business." I stalked past her.

"Was it another one of your failed attempts to woe Katara? Honestly Zuzu, you make me laugh."

"As a matter of fact, it wasn't." I kept walking.

"So you went to visit Uncle Fatso then."

I stopped in my tracks and turned to look at her. "If you must know, I did go to visit Uncle. I went to help him with the tea shop."

"You're such a terrible liar, Zuzu."

"Whatever. Just leave me alone, Azula." I walked away form her and went to my room. I finished my homework just in time for dinner. I found my father and Azula waiting for me at the table.

"Hello Father," I said, sitting down. He just nodded at me and went back to his food.

After a long silence while we ate, Azula piped up. "So how was your day, Father? You must be so exhausted after all the plotting you've been doing." I rolled my eyes._ Kiss up._

"Yes actually, I am very tired." He smirked. "Successful scamming and then blaming other people for it requires a lot of hard work. You need to be very careful. If you make even the slightest mistake, it's all over."

I resisted the urge to roll my eyes. My father ran many businesses, all involving the military. He made weapons and sold them to the army. He was very good at it also. My father is a very dangerous man. Even the highest of generals respect him.

But along with weapons, my dad sold drugs to the army men. He participated in many scams with the generals. He even had his own whore house. It made me sick.

And he rarely got caught. When he did, he would find a way to blame it on someone else. He was so rich that he got the best lawyers ever. So the trails didn't even matter.

"So Zuko," Father said turning to me. "Speaking of scams, how is it going with Katara?"

"Alright," I said, not looking at him.

"Really?" he said. "How far have you gotten?"

"She's talking to me."

"That's it?"

"Yes. Prom is a few months away. I'm going to take it easy on her. She already suspects something. I don't want to startle her."

"That's good," Father said, not really paying attention. "Take your time. As long as you really hurt her in the end." I just nodded. "By the way, Mai's father will be coming over in a few months to discuss business. Which means Mai is coming also. How is it going with _her_?"

". . . It's been getting better," I said, hesitating a little. "I've been talking to her more."

"And she hasn't beaten him up yet, so that's something," Azula added helpfully. I sent her a glare.

"Well, I hope that you know that you need to fix things with her while getting Katara," Father said.

"Yes Father," I replied.

I _need to fix things with her_. I scoffed. With a shock, I found myself thinking that Father's last sentence should be switched up. I need to fix things with Katara, while getting Mai.

I knew that I needed to take into consideration what Uncle had said to me. I needed to give Katara space. But I wouldn't do it so easily. I'll give her a break for a day. My plan will start in the morning.

From the corner of my eye, I could see Azula smirking at me.

* * *

**Katara**

I woke up late on Saturday morning, glad it was the weekend. I had finished all my homework, there were no annoying classes, no tests to study for, and most importantly, no Zuko.

After brushing my teeth and changing out of my P.J.'s, I went downstairs. I found Dad in the kitchen eating breakfast.

"Morning daddy," I said, kissing his cheek. "Where's Sokka? He wasn't in his room."

"He went to the movies with Suki," Dad replied. I nodded and went to make myself some cereal. By the time I sat down to eat, Dad was already finished. He came back to the table and sat across from me.

I started to eat. I would look up every once in a while to see my dad staring at me. He hadn't spoken in a while, and it was starting to bug me. I looked up again to see an amused glint in his eyes.

I sighed and threw my spoon down. "Dad, I can't eat peacefully with you staring at me like that. What is it? Do I have something on my face?"

He chuckled. "I'm just admiring how beautiful my daughter is."

I resisted the urge to roll my eyes and continued eating. "Like I said, dads are suppose to say things like that."

"But it's true! You look more like your mother every day." When I didn't respond he continued. "You know, if you had another boy in your life, you would believe it."

My head shot up and I dropped my spoon. "Sokka told you about Zuko, didn't he?"

Dad smiled and nodded. "He said you were freaking out about telling me, so I should approach you first."

I sighed. "Sokka's right, I am freaking out about this. I don't know what to do! I really want to be friends with Zuko again. But I can't help and not trust him. Zuko's not the type of person that would just turn up out of the blue and apologize. There's a catch, I just don't know what it is yet."

Dad nodded. "But you want to be friends with him."

I looked down. "Yeah, I really do. But. . . I don't know want to get hurt again. I don't know. What do you think?"

Dad thought for a while. Then he said, "Why don't you give him a chance? You don't have to open up to him, just see what he wants. Talk to him. Don't immediately push him away."

"I know," I said. "But that's what I'm afraid of. I'm scared that I'll start out hating him, but I'll talk to him. Then we'll start being friends, and I'll fall for him all over again. Then he'll leave me, and hurt me even more."

"You're afraid of getting hurt," Dad said, "and that's understandable. But just give him a chance. And if he hurts you, I'll break his pretty little face."

I laughed. "Thanks daddy."

"No problem."

I got up and hugged him before putting my empty bowl in the sink. A few minutes later, Sokka and Suki walked in.

"Hey guys," Suki said. "Hi Hakoda."

"Hello Suki. It's good to see you again." He hugged her.

"You too," Suki turned to me. "I hope you're not doing anything. I invited Toph over. We have a lot to talk about."

"It's fine," I said, though I wasn't looking forward to the things we were going to talk about.

Half an hour later, Suki, Toph and I were sitting in the kitchen. Dad and Sokka were in the living room watching a football game.

"Okay, so what happened?" Suki asked. "What did your dad say?"

I sighed. "He said that I should give Zuko a chance. He says that I should at least talk to him and see what he wants."

Suki nodded. "I think he's right. Just talk to the guy. If anything happens, we'll be there to back you up."

"I appreciate that guys. But I'm scared. I know that I'll just fall for him harder and get hurt again."

"So you admit you still have the hots for Sparky." Toph smirked.

I blushed and tried to change the subject. "Oh yeah? And what about you? How's it going with you and Aang?"

"I don't know what you're talking about." She crossed her arms over her chest and looked away. But I could see the slight blush on her cheeks.

Suki laughed. "Oh please. I see the way you look at him. We catch you staring at him all the time. You are head over heals for him."

"Whatever," Toph said. "He's not into me anyways. It's obvious he likes Katara."

"But Katara likes Zuko!" She continued before I could object her statement. "You know, if you let us meddle a bit, we could help you get him."

I giggled. "This should be fun."

Toph violently shook her head. "No way. Na-uh. You guys will be doing nothing of the sort."

I pouted. "Aw come on! We all know you won't make a move. We'll help you."

"No way guys. Look, I wanna do this on my own. I'll drop little hints. If he likes me back, he'll say something."

"Aw wittle Toph is growing up!" I pinched her cheeks. They turned redder. I laughed, just as the doorbell rang. I figured that Dad and Sokka were too engrossed in their game so I answered the door myself.

I didn't bother looking through the peephole, and immediately regretted it. "What the hell are you doing here?"

Suki and Toph heard the commotion and came up behind me. Zuko smiled sheepishly. "Hi."

"What do you want Zuko?" I ask angrily. By this time, Sokka and Dad were behind me, though at a distance. Why weren't they doing anything?

"I was taking a walk and happened to pass by your house. Wanna join me?"

Taking a walk yeah right. He lived like a half mile away. But before I could say anything, Suki jumped in.

"Actually, she would love to."

"What?!"

That was all I could say before a snickering Toph pushed me out the door and into Zuko's arms.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

**Zuko's POV**

I held Katara against my chest to steady her. She twisted out of my grip and whipped around to face her laughing friends. Even her brother and dad were smirking a little.

"What the hell," she yelled. "You freaks!" She started walking towards them.

"Have fun," Suki said, closing the door in her face.

"Have her back by five," Sokka yelled from the other side.

"Hey, I did not agree to this!" Katara banged on the door. The whole thing looked so cartoonish, I couldn't help but laugh. She glared at me. "What are you laughing at? This is all your fault."

"Guess you have no choice but to come with me then." I smirked.

"Oh no. There is no way I'm being alone with you." She went over to a tree that was right on top of her balcony, and started to climb it.

I smiled. "You still do that?"

"Of course I do. How do you think I sneak away from Sokka whenever he's pissed at me?"

I shook my head and waited until she was at the top. Then I climbed up after her.

"Shit." I heard her call. "My door's locked. Hey Zuko, do you think you can throw up a big rock so I can break in?"

"Would you seriously break into your own room than take a walk with me?" I asked when I was right behind her. She jumped, not expecting me to be so close.

"Can I think about that?" she asked.

I chuckled and took her hand. "Just come with me." She visibly tensed when I held her hand and so I immediately dropped it. I climbed over the balcony and down the tree. After hesitating, Katara followed me down. She started walking towards the trail without looking back at me. I jogged to catch up with her.

For the longest time, we didn't say anything. To say it was awkward would be an understatement. I honestly didn't know what to say. I didn't think I'd make it this far. I would look over at her once in a while to see her looking straight ahead. She had her arms crossed over her chest, as if she was afraid I would try to hold her hand again.

Just as I opened my mouth to break the silence, she spoke. "So what's the big idea?"

"Huh?" I said rather stupidly.

She rolled her eyes. "Please. You live like half a mile away. Knowing you, you would never walk that much just to see me."

"Fine, I jogged here." She raised an eyebrow. "What? Do you see my car anywhere?"

"What do you want Zuko? Why do you keep bothering me?"

"I already told you. I just want to take a walk with you. I was hoping that we could just talk."

Katara was about to snap something at me, but thought better of it. She was thinking hard about something. After a while, she sighed. "Do you really thing we can go back to the way things were?"

"We can at least try." I shrugged. "Look, I know that you want nothing to do with me, but - "

"Zuko," she interrupted. "Don't get me wrong, I want us to be friends. I really do. But I just can't trust you. Not after what you did."

"I know." I sighed. "But can we at least be civil with each other? I'm not asking to be best friends again. But we can at least talk to each other. I really miss hanging out with you."

She stopped walking and turned to face me. "Do you really mean those things?" She was peering up at me but refused to meet my eyes. I wanted to tilt her chin up so I could look into those beautiful blue orbs, but I knew that that would lead me to wanting to kiss her again.

I laid a hand on her shoulder instead. "Of course I do. If I didn't mean these things, I wouldn't be trying so hard."

"I guess," she said cautiously. She was silent for a while as we continued walking. I was afraid I wouldn't get an answer today. "Okay."

"Okay?"

She nodded. "I guess we can at least be civil with each other." I smiled, not expecting that answer. "I admit, I miss our friendship also. But I can'ttrust you just yet. But we can be nice to each other."

Before I could stop myself, I pulled her towards me and hugged her tightly. Katara tensed, but hesitantly hugged me back after a while. "Thank you Katara," I said into her hair. "Your friendship means the world to me. I promise you won't be disappointed this time."

"We're not friends." She pulled away from me. "All I said is that I'll talk to you. You're going to need to work hard to earn my trust."

I nodded and squeezed her hand. We walked on in silence. I had a strong urge to hold her hand, but kept my distance. I was happy that she agreed to talk to me. It would make everything easier. I had plenty of time until Prom. And I have to admit, I enjoy hanging out with Katara. We could talk about anything, and stay in a comfortable silence at the same time. Though it wasn't very comfortable right now.

"Can I go now," Katara suddenly asked. "I'm sure you told me everything you needed to. Can I go home?"

I smirked. "Why? My company isn't good enough?"

"Nope."

I rolled my eyes. "Come on, your brother said I have until five. It's three right now. I'm sure we could find something to kill time. How about we go out for that ice cream?"

"No way," she said. "I only go out for ice cream with my friends. You are not my friend.

"Ouch," I said. "You know, it's funny. You've never rejected ice cream before. You always pestered me to go out and get you some."

"Well that was a long time ago." She looked down. "People change. You certainly have."

"So have you." Actually, she hadn't changed at all. She still seemed like the girl I knew from when we were little. She still kept her head down while we walked, playing with her hair every once in a while. I still remember those big, beautiful eyes peering up at me, begging me to push her on the swings or give her a piggy back ride. The only thing that really changed is her body. Her features had definitely become more feminine.

She started blooming towards the end of her seventh grade. And boy did I notice. Of course, all the other perverts at our school noticed as well, and started fighting for her attention. But she would turn up her nose and walk away from them. That was another thing I found really sexy about her. She wouldn't put up with anybody's shit. I instantly regretted breaking her off, and thought I would be able to fix things. I was wrong.

*Flashback*

_I was walking to my group of friends when I saw her that morning. What struck me about her first was her outfit. Instead of her usual concert tee and slightly ripped skinny jeans, she was wearing a blue tank top and white shorts, along with brown long boots._

_But what shocked me most was the necklace, bracelets, and earrings she had. She never wore jewelry. As I stared at her closely, I saw that she was wearing her mother's necklace. Must be some family tradition to pass it on generation to generation, though she never told me anything about it. Her hair was out of its usual braid. I've been trying to get her to do that for years. She looked absolutely beautiful._

_I saw a few guys staring at her as she walked by, just like I was. She looked very uncomfortable. I felt a pang of jealousy, wanting to shield her from everyone else, just have her for myself. I was very pleased when I saw her give death glares to anyone who stared at her for too long. Everyone backed off._

_Our eyes met for a few seconds, I held her gaze. Then her eyes became cold and she turned away. I could see Suki behind her, a triumphant smirk on her face. I somehow got the idea that this was her master plan, and Katara was not happy about it. Yet I decided to approach her anyways._

_"Damn Kat," I said when she had gotten to her locker. "Is that you? You look great." I tried to put my hands on her waist, but she slapped them away._

_"Don't call me that," was all she said. She didn't even turn to look at me. She slammed her locker shut and started to walk away from me._

_"Katara," I started after her, "look, I know things aren't great between us, but will you please let me explain?" She turned around and crossed her arms over her chest. She had a defiant look in her eyes that I found very sexy. But I went on. "Things have changed a lot this year. I know I took you for granted and just let you go. I realize now, that was a big mistake. I want you back, Kat." My eyes roamed over her body as I reached for her waist._

_She slapped my hand away. "That's bullshit, Zuko, and you know it." I blinked nobody talks to me like that. "You don't feel sorry for what you did. You're a pervert." I tried to talk, but she went on. "You're a jerk to me, you avoid me, you freakin ruined our friendship. Now I show up in a tank top and shorts, and you're suddenly sorry? I don't think so. I'm done waiting for you, I'm done hurting over this. You're an asshole, and you're never going to change. For all I care, you can go to hell._

_She turned away again. I grabbed her arms and yanked her towards me. "You're making a big mistake, Katara."_

_She smirked at me. "No, Zuko. It was you who made the mistake." With that, she pulled her arm out of my grip and strutted away._

*End of flashback*

From then on, we were mortal enemies. I took every chance to tease and humiliate her. She would always just glare, throw a few insults at me, and walk away without a backwards glance. Not once have I seen her cry over this.

Now, looking at her, I regretted it.

"Hello? Earth to Zuko." Katara waved her hand in front of my face. I blinked. She rolled her eyes. "I was asking if I could go home now. I don't know what else you would like to talk about."

Unfortunately, I couldn't think of anything else either, so I nodded. "Alright."

"Kay cool. See you later." She turned quickly walked towards the direction of her house.

I shook my head and ran after her. I held her by her elbow. "Hold on, at least let me walk you back." Katara rolled her eyes but slowed down. We made it to her house quicker than I would have liked. I walked her up the stairs.

"Um, you can go now," she said.

I sighed dramatically. "I try to be a gentleman, and you tell me to leave."

"Whatever."

I smiled. "I just wanted to say thank you. For giving me a second chance."

"I'm not giving you a second chance. I'm just saying that you can talk to me, and I won't push you away."

"Whatever it is, I'm grateful." I leaned down and quickly kissed her cheek. "I'll see you later."

Katara stood there frozen for a few seconds. Then she blinked and stepped back. "Bye Zuko." She pulled on the door to find it unlocked and stepped inside.

I waited til the door to close behind before I allowed a grin to creep onto my face. That actually felt good. Sure I'll be leaving her in the end, but who cares?

But if only I could tell what was going through her head. . .


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

**Katara's POV**

What the hell just happened? I expected Zuko to try hitting on me again, but I didn't expect him to be so sincere. And I certainly didn't expect myself to agree to talk to him again.

My hand unconsciously reached up to touch my cheek, the place where he kissed me. I felt myself blushing as I walked into the living room where I know everyone is.

They looked up as I walked in, trying to hold back their laughter. I glared at them.

"So honey," dad grinned, "how was it?"

"I'm not talking to you guys." I stalked past them and into the kitchen.

"Aw come on, Kat," Sokka said. Everyone else followed us. "You can't be that mad at us."

I whipped around to face them. "I told you guys I don't want to see Zuko, and I don't want to talk to him. Then he shows up at our doorstep, and you literally push me out of the house and into him. Then you lock the door and don't let me in. Yup, I love you guys so much!"

"We know you do, Sweetness!" Toph said. I glared at her. She ignored it.

I turned to Sokka and dad. "And you guys didn't even do anything! I expected you to get all protective and send him away, but you just laughed.

"I'm sorry sweetie, but it was just too funny," dad said. Sooka nodded in agreement.

"Whatever," Suki said. "Tell us what happened."

"Nope. You guys don't get that privilege." I turned to walk out the door, but Sokka blocked my way.

"You can't go until you tell us what happened," he said.

I sighed, getting out a glass of water. I told them about what happened with Zuko, how I agreed to talk to him, though I told him we still aren't friends. I left out the part where he hugged me and kissed my cheek. They don't need to know that.

When I finished, dad nodded. "I'm proud of what you said to him. As long as he doesn't pull anything, I'm fine with it." He paused. "He didn't try to pull anything right?"

I almost choked on my water. "N-no," I said, cursing as my voice broke a little. "No, he was fine. I can keep him in line."

"Good." He gave no indication that he noticed I was blushing. Neither did Sokka. I didn't have the same luck with Toph and Suki.

After a few minutes, dad and Sokka went back into the living room to play video games. Suki and Toph dragged me up to my room, and pushed me down onto my bed.** (That's what she said?)**

"Alright, spill," Suki said.

"I don't know what you're talking about."

"That's BS," Toph said. "You left some parts out. Now tell us. And I'll know if you're lying."

"Katara, what happened with Zuko?" Suki asked.

"I already told you guys what happened."

"You didn't tell us the whole thing. What did you leave out?" I looked away. Suki frowned. "Did he kiss you?"

I blushed furiously. Toph's eyes widened. "He did kiss you didn't he? Ha, I knew it!"

"He kissed you?" Suki grinned.

"On the cheek," I said quickly.

"Who cares? He still kissed you!" Toph fell back in my bed laughing.

I groaned and buried my face in my hands, my face burning. Zuko had held my hand, hugged me, and kissed me on the cheek all in the same hour. "I promised myself I wouldn't fall for him again. I think I'm loosing myself."

"Aw Kat." Suki sat down next to me, putting an arm around my shoulders. "You know, it's okay to be little vulnerable of him."

"No it's not!" I looked up at her. "I rejected ice cream. That was the hardest thing I ever had to do!"

"I think Suki's right," Toph said. "Sparky is pretty hot."

Suki laughed. "Back off, he's Katara's."

"No he's not! But you can't have him cuz you're Aang's."

"Don't try to change the subject!" Toph said, but there was a faint blush on her cheeks. Suki and I laughed.

"So how's it going with that?" I asked.

"The same as it was an hour ago," Toph grumbled, crossing her arms over her chest.

"Except he's been texting her!" Suki said.

"Ooh what were you talking about?"

"Nothing important! God, you guys are crazy." She threw her ands up and left the room.

We followed her downstair to watch dad and Sokka play Call of Duty. I plopped down on the couch next to Sokka and snatched the controller out of his hand. "My turn."

"Hey!" He pouted but didn't say anything. Instead, he pulled Suki onto his lap.

"I'm gonna crush you dad!" I said.

"In your dreams sweetheart."

We played for a while. Suddenly my phone buzzed, and I looked down at it, rolling my eyes. Guess who it was.

_Zuko: Hey! ;)_

_Me: What do you want Zuko?_

_Zuko: What r u doing?_

_Me: Playing Call of Duty. Leave me alone. I need to kill my dad._

_Zuko: Do you wanna hang out tomorrow?_

_Me: No._

_Zuko: Then can we hang out after school?_

I sighed. He will not give up will he?

_Me: Can't. I'll have homework._

_Zuko: I'll find a way to get to you. ;)_

What the heck does that mean?

"Ha!" Dad shouted. "I got you!"

"That's only one point dad. We have twenty-four more to go."

_Me: God dammit Zuko! You made me die._

_Zuko: I'll talk to you later. ;)_

I sighed and went back to the game. Suki looked at me ans smirked. "Texting Zuko?"

"No," I said through clenched teeth.

"You're lying," Toph sang.

Everyone else laughed, and dad killed me again. I groaned. "Oh I give up!" I threw the controller down and walked away.

"I'll play with you, Gramps," Toph said, taking my place. "Bring it on!"

"You're going to regret saying that, sister!" my dad said.

I rolled my eyes.

The weekend went by quicker than I hoped, and I had to face school again. Worse, I had to face Zuko.

He had been calling and texting me every chance he got. I tried to ignore him, but he was insistent. I started replying back to him.

And I hate to admit it, but I actually enjoyed talking to him. It was like old times again. He wasn't being a jerk or anything. He would tease me once in a while, but he was actually being nice.

And to my surprise, he didn't bug me at school. I would see him a few times in the hallway, and he would just smile and wave at me.

He didn't bug me in my classes either. He sat next to me in science, and asked me to be his partner for a lab. I was even more surprised when I found myself agreeing.

We worked quickly, being the first ones done. I didn't turn him away when he tried to start a conversation with me. I even found myself laughing with him, and Zuko never laughs.

Everyone eyed suspiciously, waiting for the world to blow up or something. Even the teachers, who were aware of our drama, were on edge. We ignored them.

He surprised me furthermore by not bothering me at lunch. He just gave me a small smile and walked over to his group of friends.

I know I should be happy by all this; we were actually getting along. But I'm worried that this is all a big joke. That he doesn't actually mean these things.

My suspicions were confirmed when I saw him while walking to my brother's car after school. He was sitting on a bench with a girl in his lap. She was giggling at whatever he was saying into her ears.

Our gazes locked, and he smirked. I rolled my eyes and walked in the opposite direction. Before I turned, I saw him saw something to the girl from the corner of my eye. I was aware of him coming after me, but I just walked faster.

He caught up with me and grabbed my arm. "Hey, wait up."

"What is it Zuko?" I kept walking.

"C'mon Katara, don't be jealous."

"Who says I'm jealous?"

"You can't be that mad at me. You said so yourself we're not friends. That means I can date anyone I want without having to please you. Not my fault you're jealous."

"I'm not."

"Please, any girl who sees me with another girl is jealous."

"Well not me. Probably because I know you and I'm not fool by your so called charm."

Zuko laid a hand over on his chest. "That hurt."

"Suck it up."

He kept walking with me. "So you wanna hang out?"

"Nope."

"Why not?"

"I already told you, I have homework."

"Bullshit. I have all my classes with you. We didn't get that much homework. And knowing you, you'll finish it in two seconds."

"Don't you have football practice or something?"

"Yeah, but it's not important. I can leave."

"But you're the team captain."

"So? And besides, your brother and his girlfriend are at practice also. You were going have to wait anyways."

I stopped. I really hadn't thought about that. Whoops. Zuko smirked at me. "I can walk home," I said.

"Yeah, no. You're coming with me." He grabbed my arm and started dragging me towards his red sports car.

"Hey, I never said I wanted to go with you," I said, trying to pull my arm out of his grip. "What are you doing?"

"Forcing you to hang out with me."

"So you're kidnapping me."

"Pretty much." We got to his car and he unlocked it, letting go of my hand. He got in and reached over to open the door for me. "Come on, get in."

I stood outside, my arms crossed over my chest. "I'm not getting into a car with you."

He sighed. "Look it's either you get in the car right now, and I'll drive you home. Or we can go to practice where you'll have to sit for two hours. And I'll just keep bugging you, and everyone will be watching. It's your choice."

I thought about this. He did have a point. I'd rather just spend a few minutes with him than have him bugging me for two hours in front of the whole football team and cheer squad.

I got into the passenger seat sighing. "Fine."

With a triumphant grin, he started the car and drove off. I made sure to sit as far away from him as possible, keeping my gaze fixed outside the window.

Zuko tried to start a conversation. "So what'd you do this weekend?"

"Nothing."

He nodded. After a few seconds of silence, he tried again. "I saw your dad. When did he come back?"

"A few weeks ago."

"He didn't get angry when your friends pushed you out. He must still like me then." He grinned smugly.

"No, he just found the whole case to be hilarious. Doesn't mean he likes you."

"Well a normal dad would have gotten all protective and would have snatched you back. So he doesn't hate me." He smirked.

"He doesn't like you either." I took my iPod out of my bag and plugged my headphones into my ears, turning the volume up.

Zuko looked at me. "What, so you're just going to ignore me now?"

"Yup." I leaned my head back against the seat and closed my eyes.

Ten minutes passed and we still hadn't arrived in my house. It startled me because I didn't live that far from school. I looked up and saw that we were in a forest, trees zooming by.

"What the hell? You said you were taking me home!"

Zuko shrugged. "I lied." I groaned and hit my head against the seat. Zuko smirked. "You can either kill yourself right now, or just come with me."

"Cool, do you have a knife?"

He shook his head. "Don't joke about that."

"You started it." I looked around. This place looked oddly familiar. "Zuko, where are we going?"

He smiled a little. "You'll see soon enough."

We stopped by a lake. Zuko and I got out, Zuko walking around the car to stand next to me. "So is this the part where you take me into the forest and kill me for not going out with you?"

Zuko made a face. "Who says I want to go out with you?"

"You're the one said you still have feelings for me." I smirked.

"I must have been drunk." I was a bit hurt by that, but I waved it off. "Come on." He took my hand and led me through the forest. I wanted to yank my hand out of his, but I decided not to. His hand was warm, and it felt kind of nice.

"What is this? Twilight?" I asked. "I hate Twilight."

He chuckled. "I know you do."

"Then where are we going?"

"Honestly, Kat. I thought you would have figured it out my now."

Soon, the clearing started to look familiar. I almost grinned. "I remember."

We were standing on the edge of a cliff, overlooking a huge lake. To our right was a cave. Zuko and I had discovered this spot when we were kids. Our families were having a picnic by the lake. We got bored so we sneaked away and decided to explore the space. We found this, and stayed here for hours. When we tried to get back, we got lost. It took some time, but the others found us. We got in a lot of trouble, but it was worth it. From then on, we called this spot "our place". We always came here when we wanted to get away.

"Judging by your reaction, you haven't been here in a while," Zuko said.

"No, I come here a few times. I just take a different route."

We walked into the cave and sat down against the wall, like we used to when we were little. I realized how close Zuko was to me, so I scooted away a little, slipping my hand out of his. He looked a bit disappointed, but he didn't say anything.

"So why did you bring me here?" I asked.

Zuko shrugged. "I just wanted to spend some time with you. I figured this is some place where you can't easily run from me."

I rolled my eyes. "So have you been back here at all lately."

Zuko shook his head. "I haven't had the time. I have homework and practice, and my dad brings me into work sometimes. I hate, but I have to do it. But I try to help my uncle in the tea shop whenever I can."

"Does your dad still work with the. . . thing?"

Zuko sighed. "Yes, he does."

"And you're okay with it?"

"No! I just said I hate it. What he does is wrong. What's worse is that he frames others for it."

"Then why don't you tell the police or anything?"

"Because he's my father!" He sounded annoyed. "I have no where else to go. I will tell someone some day. I just want to find my mother first. . ." I just nodded, not saying anything. He looked at me. "Is it true? Is your mother really dead?"

I couldn't take the direction this conversation was going. I am _not_ going to talk about this with him. I quickly got up. "Can you take me back home now?"

He stood up as well. "What? We just got here."

"You wanted me to spend some time with you, and I did. Now take me back."

He sighed. "Fine."

The walk back was quiet. He walked in front of me, and I had to jog a little to keep up with his long strides. I think I might have hurt his feelings a little, and I felt a bit bad. But I just couldn't talk to him about our past without breaking down.

The car ride back was equally awkward. I wanted to say something to him, maybe apologize for being snappy at him. But before I could, my phone rang.

"Hello?" I answered.

"Where the hell are you?" Suki yelled. "Sokka is freaking out."

"Zuko abducted me," I said. Zuko chuckled. I looked at him, smiling a little. _He has a really nice laugh. . . Wait, what?_

"Oh then that's fine," Suki said.

"Ugh, tell Sokka to come rescue me."

Suki yelled something, and I heard Sokka's voice in the background. "He's says to go rescue yourself."

"Ugh, whatever. I'm coming home anyways." Suki said something else, then hung up.

"What did your brother say?" Zuko asked.

"He told me to go save myself." I rolled my eyes.

The rest of the ride was silent. I glanced over at Zuko a few times, but said nothing. We soon arrived at my house.

"Um. . . Thanks for driving me back," I said awkwardly.

He looked at me and smiled. "No problem."

Silence again. I had no idea what to do. Should I leave? Should I kiss his cheek like he did to me a few days ago? I wanted so badly to run my hands through his thick hair, but I refrained myself. Zuko looked like he wanted to say something. But before he could, I got out.

"See you tomorrow?" I said.

He nodded. I gave him a wave before walking up my steps and into my house. I leaned against the door and sighed.

Well that wasn't awkward at all.


	9. Chapter 9

**You guuuuys! I'm so so so sorry I haven't updated in a while. I've been working a lot on my Camp Rock stories. But I'm here now.**

**Disclaimer: Still don't own ATLA. If I did, Zutara could be canon.**

* * *

Chapter 9

**Zuko**

Well that wasn't awkward at all. I was trying to open up to Katara, and get her to open up to me, but she got mad. I need to be more careful if I want to gain her trust.

But I had so many questions to ask her. Like where was her mom? I haven't seen her yet. And I know she's not dead. She can't be dead. Kya is a wonderful person. Maybe they had some family problems, and she left. And Katara was really mad so she told everyone that her mother is dead.

Yes that's it. I'm sure that's it. And that's also what I have been telling everyone.

I could tell she wanted to say something before I dropped her off. God, I wanted to kiss her again. But before I could she had said bye and had gotten out.

I sighed and drove off. I need to work harder with her. But I need to be careful with what I say. I don't want to scare her away. I need to get her to open up to me. I'll start spilling her secrets after I leave her.

Over the next few days, I tried to avoid her as much as I could. I would only say hi to her when I saw her. I only sat next to her a few times in class. I hi to her at lunch, earning many weird looks from her friends. I sighed. I'll have to endure this nonsense for a few months more. Then I can go back to ignoring them.

I found Katara by her locker after school, struggling with a mountain of textbooks. I came up behind her and placed a hand on her back, startling her a bit.

"Need help?" I asked.

"I'm fine." A book fell from her hand and would have hit the ground of I hadn't caught it. I took some more books from her arms. She gave me a small smile. "Thanks."

I nodded. "So you're coming to watch your brother at practice today?"

"I don't really have a choice. Unless you plan to kidnap me again."

"I don't know, you seemed like you enjoyed yourself last time."

"Right." She rolled her eyes.

We walked to the field silently. I tried to think of something to say. I need to get her to like me. Maybe if I show off for her a little. I was about to say something, when the new bald kid bounced up next to Katara.

"Hey Katara," he said in an annoyingly cheerful voice.

"Hi Aang."

He looked over at me, narrowing his eyes a little. "Hi Zuko."

"Hey." Stupid monk child.

"So, what are you up to Katara?" he asked.

"I have to wait for my brother while he's at practice. Might as well do my homework while I'm at it."

"Cool! I'll keep you company. My dad's gonna pick me up late."

I sighed. Of course this stupid kid has to get in my way. But there's no way he stands a chance against me.

I followed Katara to the bleachers, handing her her books. She thanked me once more before I ran into the locker rooms to change.

I ran to the field as our coach shouted orders. As we did drills and all that, I would steal glances at Katara. The kid was immersed in a deep conversation with her while she attempted to do her homework. She would look up at him sometimes and smile. Whenever I did something cool, I would look up to see if she was watching me. Sometimes she was, sometimes she wasn't.

I would catch Sokka looking at me, giving me weird looks, but he didn't say anything to me.

"Alright, let's do a practice game," the coach shouted. "Shirts vs skins."

I ended up being skins, much to my delight. Also on my team are Sokka, Jet, and Haru.

I glanced at Katara, who still wasn't looking at me. I sighed and jogged up to her, taking off my shirt. That seemed to get her attention.

I gave her a crooked smile that I heard works charms on a girl. "Hey, can you hold this for me?" I held the shirt out to her.

She started at me for a while, her eyes narrowed. I could feel the kid glaring daggers at me. Finally, Katara looked up at my face. "Fine." She took the shirt from my hand and threw it onto the bench.

I rolled my eyes. "If I wanted to throw the shirt on the bench, I would have done it myself."

"Too bad. Why do you want me to hold it anyways?"

I shrugged. "Just because."

"Whatever." She looked away, but I could see a small blush forming on her cheeks. I smirked and ran back to the field. Everything is going great so far.

**Katara**

Ugh, why did he have to take his shirt off? I know he's trying to get my attention. I've made a point to ignore every attempt he made. And I was doing a good job until he showed up here with his shirt off.

I could pretend to stare at Jet. He is my ex-boyfriend after all. But that would just look like I'm trying to get him back, which I'm _so_ not. Besides, Zuko is just so much more attractive than him, which made this even harder.

I gave up any attempt to finish my homework and decided to watch the game. It actually wasn't that bad. Zuko and Sokka were working together, like they had each other's back. Though I'm sure Sokka wanted to strangle Zuko.

They were pretty good. I couldn't stop staring at the way Zuko's muscles flexed when he threw the ball. I wonder how they would feel under my hand...

Aang, who had been watching me intently, finally spoke. "You like him, don't you? Zuko."

I tore my eyes away from Zuko's chest and sighed. "I don't know. We've just been friends for a long time. It really hurt when he broke things off with me. He's asking for forgiveness now, but I'm not sure. He acts sincere, I just don't know if it's the truth or not. I feel like there's something else."

Aang nodded. "I understand. I think you should forgive him. Everyone deserves a second chance."

"Uh huh." I got distracted by Zuko again.

Aang frowned. "You're staring at his chest again."

Zuko's eye caught mine right at that moment. He smirked. I blushed and looked away. "Am not."

"Are too."

"Well, it's not really my fault. I can't ignore it. You won't understand because you're not a girl. Look at those guys over there," I nodded towards the cheerleaders, "they're staring at him as well."

Aang didn't say anything. Suki came jogging up to us, still in her cheer outfit. "Hey guys, what's up?"

"The sky," I said.

She rolled her eyes. "I hate it when people say that." She looked at the football team and smirked. "Hey Kat, you have a pretty good view of Zuko from here."

"Whatever."

She licked her lips and sucked in a breath. "Mm, he's _so hot_ though. The sweat glistening off of his skin. It just makes me want to - "

"Suki! You're dating my brother!"

Suki laughed. "I wasn't talking about Zuko, Kat. But it seems like you were thinking about him through that." I blushed and looked away, making her laugh even more. "But really. I see your brother has been working out more often. Though he works out with me a lot when we're in our bedroom - "

"Argh!" I covered my ears. "I really don't want to hear about my brother's sex life!"

"But it's so sexy! Heh, Sorry Aang," she said to Aang, who had a horrified look on his face. Poor kid.

"I, uh, it's alright," Aang stammered. He awkwardly cleared his throat. "Uh, I think my father's here. I'll see you guys later." He gave us a wave and a small smile before hurrying off.

Suki and I looked at each other for a second before we burst off laughing. "You're so mean!" I said.

"I'm sorry! I forgot how innocent he is." She sat down next to me. I picked up Zuko's shirt and hugged it to my chest. It smells like him. Suki raised an eyebrow. "Whatcha got there?"

"Zuko's shirt. He asked me to hold it for him." I rolled my eyes.

Suki laid a hand over her chest. "Aw that's so sweet! I remembered Sokka doing that to me before we started dating. I really, really liked him. I just wanted to play hard to get."

"I remember." I smiled a little.

A few minutes later, practice was over. Zuko jogged over to me. "Thanks for holding my shirt for me." He smiled.

"Whatever." I threw it at his face. He caught it and ran back to the locker rooms.

Sokka came over to Suki, wrapping his arms around her and kissing her cheek. She wrinkled her nose. "Ew, you're all sweaty! Go take a shower."

Sokka pouted. "It's not so bad. I'll take a shower when we get home."

"No way," I said. "We have to sit through a ten minute drive with you. You're taking a shower now."

He rolled his eyes. "Fine mom." He kissed Suki one more time before running back to the locker rooms.

"I better get changed also," Suki said, turning. "See you in a few minutes."

I sighed and sat back down on the bench. I was alone now, and of course, this was the perfect opportunity for Zuko to come and sit down next to me. Which he did.

"Hey, you need a ride home?" he asked.

I shook my head. "Sokka's gonna drive me home with Suki."

"We can ditch them."

"Sokka flipped out the last time you kidnapped me. It's like you're trying to get him to strangle you."

"It's kinda fun actually. He can't do anything to me since I'm the captain." He smirked. I rolled my eyes. "So. . . Are you free on Friday?"

"Depends. If I say yes, will you try to ask me out again?"

He made a face. "I never said I want to go out with you. I just want us to spend some time together."

"That's kinda like asking me out."

"Whatever. So are you free?"

"Hm, maybe." I tried to bite back a smile.

"Aw come on. I think I've proved myself enough for you to give me a straight answer for once."

I giggled. "Maybe."

He scowled. "Looks like I'm gonna have to kidnap you again. I don't care what your brother says." I had to smile a little. "Well, I should go. See you tomorrow." He gave me a small hug before he left. I surprisingly returned it.

Sokka and Suki came back, Sokka giving me a weird look. "Zuko came to talk to you a lot," he said. "What does he want? Is he bothering you again? I swear, I'm gonna beat him up one day."

I shook my head. "No. He's just trying to be nice."

"Maybe I should talk to him. Set some limits. I don't want him hurting you again."

I nodded, but Suki cut in. "Oh come on. Katara is a big girl now. She's very capable of beating him up herself."

"Yes, but I don't want to give her all the fun." They kept bantering like that.

I looked away, tuning them out. I kind of wanted to take up Zuko's offer about Friday. He was right, I think I've let him suffer enough. We were spending a lot more time together at school, though he kept his distance when he sensed I didn't want to talk to him. People were already giving us funny looks, some making up rumors. But he didn't seem to mind.

Maybe I should give him a chance.

I looked back at Sokka and Suki, only to see them making out. "Argh!" I covered my eyes. "God you guys, get a cave!" They didn't answer. I shook my head. "You know what, I'm going with Zuko. See you at home." They gave no indication of hearing me. I rolled my eyes and gathered my things.

I went to the parking lot and was relieved to find that Zuko was still there. He looked up at me and raised an eyebrow. I gave him a sheepish smile. "Hey, does your offer to drive me home still stand?"

"Your brother and his girlfriend sucking faces again?" he asked with an amused smile.

"Yeah."

He nodded his head towards the door. "Hop in."

"Thanks. And don't take me anywhere else. I have a shitload of homework to do."

Zuko sighed. "Well that ruined my plans for the evening." I rested my head on the door. "But really, what are your plans for Friday? I'm completely free."

I looked at him. "Where are you planning to take me?"

"Nowhere. Just out for a walk maybe. We could get that is cream."

"Hm." I was about give a smartass remark, but I refrained myself. I should give him a chance now. He's been acting decent enough.

We soon arrived at my house. "Thanks for driving me home. I don't think I could have stood those two for that long."

He chuckled. "Anytime."

I opened the door. "And Zuko?"

"Yeah."

"I would love to go out with you on Friday."

* * *

**So Katara looks to be giving in a little.**

**Again I'm sorry for taking so long to update. I've kinda lost inspiration 4 this story, but I'm not giving up!**

**Don't forget to review! :)**


	10. Chapter 10

**This took longer than I expected. A lot of unexpected things showed up. Here's an extra long chapter for you guys. :)**

* * *

Chapter 10

**Katara**

The rest of the week went by quicker than I hoped. Zuko was talking to me more, giving me a little wink every time we passed each other in the hallway. He sat next to me in almost every class, and we were lab partners for every activity.

The worst part is, I'm kinda starting to like it. He's actually showing that he cares, and he feels bad for what he did. He even helps me carry my books! I know I'm perfectly capable of holding them myself, I just like it when he does that.

I think I'm starting to like him again. And this is not a good sign.

That's why heart was pounding so loudly in my chest when he met me at my locker on Friday. He gave me a small smile. "Hey, you ready to go?"

"Um, actually Zuko, I just remembered I can't go today. I'm sorry, but I have some things to take care of today." His smile fell a little.

"Are you sure you can't do them later? You have the whole weekend."

I bit my lips. "No, I can't." He looked down, disappointed. Alright, now I feel bad. "I'm really sorry Zuko."

"It's fine." He gave me a small smile. "Really it is. I understand. I just wish you would have told me earlier. I was really looking forward to it."

"I know you were. But I just realized, you guys have a game today. Don't you have to stay here?"

"I'm sure they won't miss me for a few minutes."

I shook my head. "No, you shouldn't skip. I have a lot of homework to do, and I can't finish it all over the weekend. I'm sorry."

He shrugged. "It's fine. I get that you're scared but. . ."

I raised an eyebrow. "What? I'm not scared. What makes you think that."

"I don't think, I know. You're afraid that you actually like the idea of going on a date with me. You're scared because you really do like me, you just don't want to admit it." He smirked.

"Not true! And we weren't going on a date. We were just going out to get ice cream. And I can't come because I have things to do."

"Right. You know you're falling for me again, Kat. Just admit it, and things will be easier."

I rolled my eyes. "If anyone should be accused of liking the other, it's you. Why else do you bug me and ask me out all the time? I know I've changed a lot look wise. And you're just another pervert who's trying to get the better of me."

His stupid little smirk grew wider. "Yes! That's it. That's exactly what's happening. You caught me Kat. I'm in love with you. That's why I've been going through all the trouble, just so I can hang out with you. You got me. So since you figured it out, you should just let me kiss you now." He pushed me against the locker, an arm above my head, and his face dangerously close to mine.

_I wonder how soft his lips are. . ._

I quickly shoved him back, and he started laughing. "Asshole!" I shouted. "I should have known you would do something like this. And to think, I was actually feeling bad about canceling a date with you."

"So you admit it was a date." He grinned.

I rolled my eyes. "Well, we'll never find out now. You don't have to pretend anymore." I pushed past him and walked towards the parking lot.

"Aw come on, Kat. Don't be like that." He grabbed my arm. I twisted out of his grip.

"Leave me alone." I walked away from him. I could still feel him grinning at the back of my head. Jerk.

I can't believe I stupid enough to think that he actually felt bad for what he did. I actually wanted to go on that date, or whatever it was. I was starting to like him again. He just wants to annoy me even more.

I sighed. _Don't cry now, you're still in school._

Suki and Toph were standing by my brother's car, Suki getting out her cheer things. She raised an eyebrow when she saw me. "What are you doing here, Kat? I thought you have a date with Zuko."

"It's not a date," I said. "And I canceled it."

"What? Why?"

"I didn't want to. I was actually looking forward to it. And that's what scared me. I'm afraid of getting hurt again. I don't want to fall for him again. So I canceled our plans."

Toph raised an eyebrow. "And Sparky's okay with it?"

"I thought he was. And I started to feel bad. But then he started acting like an asshole again. So I just left."

Suki shook her head. "Don't you think you're overreacting a bit?"

"I am not! He's being an asshole again, and I won't stand for it. If he really wants to get close to me again, he would have understood. He's just trying to to me again."

"Katara, he's just upset that you canceled your date. I can tell he was really looking forward to it."

"Whatever. It's not happening now. And it wasn't a date." I turned to Toph. "Can you drive me home today. I have a lot of homework and I want to get as much of it done as I can until the game."

Toph sighed. "Sure Sweetness. But I still think you should give Sparky a chance. Just because I love seeing you blush whenever he's near."

Suki grinned. "I agree with Toph. We both know you still like him."

"Well, maybe I do. And that's not a good thing. I just don't want to get hurt again."

"Don't think you're off the hook yet. We're gonna make sure you go on that date with Zuko." She gave me an evil grin. She continued before I could say anything. "Well I have to go. I'll see you both tonight." With a wave, she turned and headed towards the feild.

"Alright, let's go Sweetness." Toph grabbed my arm and dragged me to where her dad was waiting. I greeted him and got in. We were soon at my house.

"Thanks for dropping me off," I said. "I'll see you tonight?"

"Sure thing. And I'll have thought up some plans for you and Zuko." She smirked. I was now suddenly very scared.

I went inside my house to find my dad playing on the Xbox. "Hey dad."

He looked up at me. "What are you doing here Kat? I thought you had a date with Zuko."

I groaned. "Why is everyone calling it a date? It's not. We were just going get some ice cream. I didn't really feel like going right now."

Dad raised an eyebrow. "Really now? Why?"

I shrugged. "I just didn't want to go. I have too much work."

"Is that really the case."

I sighed. "Yes, it is dad. And besides, he was being a jerk. I'm not going be talking to him anymore."

"Mm hm." Dad gave me one more look before before going back to his game.

I went upstairs to take a shower and change my clothes. I then flopped down on my bed. I wasn't lying when I said I had a lot of homework. But I just couldn't start it. My mind was spinning.

Part of me really wanted to go on that. . . whatever with Zuko. I'm actually starting to like him again. But I was right to be afraid. He this into a joke, just like our last relationship.

I looked at what I had accomplished, which was one question. I sighed and set my homework aside. I still had a little time before the game. I went downstairs and and made myself something to eat.

I sat down next to dad. "Almost ready to go?" he asked.

I nodded. "Just let me finish my lunch. Oh, and we need to help Toph sneak out as well. Her parents still won't let her go."

"Alright. If Mr. Beifong asks, I had nothing to do with it."

Fifteen minutes later, we were outside of Toph's house. I watched as she climbed out her bedroom window and got in our car. "Thanks for picking me up, gramps," she said.

"Anytime Beifong."

"So Katara, excited to see Zuko play?"

I rolled my eyes. "No. The only reason I come to these things is because of Sokka. And one of my teachers is the football coach, so I'll get extra credit."

"And because Zuko's there."

"Whatever."

Dad dropped us off at our school. "Alright, have fun you guys. Stay safe. Don't talk to any of the boys from the other school."

"We won't dad. See you later." I leaned over and kissed his cheek before getting out. One of Sokka's friends snuck us in so we wouldn't have to pay. We made out way down to where the cheerleaders are. Suki waved to us, giving me a wink.

I sighed as I took my seat, waiting for the game to begin.

**Zuko**

I made my way to the lockers to meet with the team. I wasn't very into it right now. I didn't mean to be a jerk to Katara. I was actually looking forward to our date. I was disappointed when she canceled on me, to say the least.

Rejection isn't something that I'm used to. I was sure that I had Katara wrapped around my fingers. This is harder than I thought. She's stubborn, but I'll get through to her.

I entered the locker rooms, and was surprised to see that Sokka was the only one in there, already changed. He looked just as surprised to see me. "Zuko," he said. "I thought you were out with my sister."

"I was suppose to be. But she canceled on me." I shrugged, trying not to let my frustration show. This is Katara's brother after all. If I want to be on good terms with her, I need to be on good terms with her brother.

He nodded. I quickly changed into my uniform. Sokka was giving me a look, like he wanted to say something. He opened his mouth a few times, but closed it again. I was about to snap at him when he finally spoke. "What do you want with my sister."

I sighed. I had seen this coming, I just hadn't thought out what I would say. I'll just wing it. "What do you mean?"

Stupid. Is that really the best thing you could come up with?

"You know what I mean. Up until a few weeks ago, you treated my sister like trash. The only thing that kept me from ripping you to shreds is that you're the captain, and we're kind of friends. Why are you all of a sudden interested in my sister."

"I just feel bad for what I did to her. I want us to be friends again. I know she won't forgive me so easily, but I'm willing to fight for it."

He doesn't seem to be buying it. "Oh really? Because, you know, I don't think that's the case."

I shrugged. "Whatever. You can think what you want." I tried to walked past him, but he held out an arm and shoved me back.

"No, I can't just think what I want. I have to know. This is my baby sister we're talking about. I know Katara has changed a lot over the years, look wise. And it's been really hard for me as a big brother, because I have to deal with perverts looking at her like she's some piece of meat. Is what you say genuine, or are you just going to hurt her again?"

I had to be careful with what I say. If I say the wrong thing, he might actually rip me to shreds. "Sokka, I understand why suspicious. Your sister means a lot to you. I wish I could say that I have the same kind of relationship with my sister. But I know why you're like this. And I want you to know, I care for Katara. I don't want to hurt her anymore. I miss our friendship. I was being selfish when I cut her off."

He frowned, but didn't say anything. I went on. "I was kind of a jerk to her just now without meaning to. I was just a bit upset that she canceled on our date. I was looking forward to it. I'm sorry if I hurt her."

It was true. I want to hang out with her again, and it's not just because of the stupid bet. This is not good.

Sokka studied me for a while. "So you're not just using her. You actually want to be friends with my sister again?"

"Yes. I don't want to hurt her anymore."

Sokka slowly sighed. "Alright. Fine. If you say that, I'm going to believe you. Just don't do anything stupid. Katara has been through a lot of shit these past few years. She doesn't need you hurting her again." I nodded. "And if you do something to hurt her, anything at all, I will not hesitate to kill you. I don't care if you're the captain. I don't care if I get kicked off the team. I don't care if I go to jail. I will kill you."

My expression was calm and collected, but on the inside, I was kind of panicking. He really cares about his sister. "I understand."

"Good."

**Katara**

The band started up and the team came running through, Zuko in the lead, and Sokka right behind him. He winked at Suki, who was jumping around with the rest of the cheerleaders. Zuko scanned the crowd, his eyes landing on me. I hastily looked away, though I could feel his gaze lingering.

Zuko and the captain from the other team shook hands. There was a coin toss, which Zuko won, so our team starts with the ball.

The rest of the game was a blur. I was trying to distract myself from Zuko. I knew he was trying to get my attention. I could see him looking over at me every few minutes.

Zuko seemed distracted as well. He wasn't playing as well as he can, which was costing the team. But nobody yelled at him, because he's the captain. He glanced at me once more, missing the ball again.

I wonder if he's off because of me. Okay, I'm starting to feel a little bad now.

Soon it was half time, and some people got up to go to the snack bar or the bathroom. We were down by ten points. Toph nudged me. "Hey Sweetness, wanna get me some popcorn and soda? I don't feel like getting up."

I sighed. "Sure." As I made my way down the bleachers, I walked past Suki. "Hey, I'm going to the snackbar. Do you want me to get you anything?"

"No thanks. But you might want to talk to Zuko. He's a mess."

I frowned. "I'm sure he is. I feel like it's my fault he isn't playing well. But I'm not going to talk to him. He was being a jerk. I'm just nice enough to feel bad for him."

Suki sighed. "Alright I'm going to go look for Sokka. See you later."

I went to the snack bar and got two bags of popcorn and two sodas. As I was walking back to the bleachers, I happened to pass the boys' locker rooms. The only people that seemed to be inside were the football coach, and Zuko. I could hear their voices out here.

"What's gotten into you?" the coach shouted. "You're not thinking straight, and you're costing us the game. If you keep acting up like this, I'm gonna have to make you sit out. Understand?"

"I know. I've just been feeling down," Zuko's voice came.

"I don't care what it is. I don't care if you're sick, I don't care if you're having girl problems. I just want to win this game."

"I understand."

"Good."

I willed myself to move, sensing that they were about to come out. But something kept me glued to the spot. The coach came out and walked past me, not giving any indication that he knew I was there. Zuko came out a few seconds later, sighing. He stopped in his tracks when he saw me.

_What are you doing? Get out of there. Don't do anything stupid!_

I didn't even realize what I was doing when I took his his hand and kissed his cheek. "I think you're doing great," I whispered in his ear. I saw his eyes widen a little. _God, what am I doing?_ "But if you win for us, I might consider going out with you later."

Zuko was shocked into silence, but I could see a small smile forming on his lips. I turned and left. I could feel my face burning, but I didn't look back at him.

I sat back down next to Toph. "Finally," she said. "What took you so long?"

I looked out at the field as the team came back out, staring at Zuko. "Nothing."

**Zuko**

_"I understand."_

_"Good."_

That's the second time I've had this in one of my conversations today. I just wasn't feeling into it right now.

My conversation with Sokka scared me a little. He cares a lot for his little sister. And I realized, I don't want to hurt Katara. But I had to go through with this bet. I can't ruin my reputation, for more reasons than just one.

That's why I'm so off right now. I want to apologize to Katara, but she refuses to acknowledge me. It makes me frustrated. I'm not used to rejection.

I sat there for a few seconds after our coach left, then I went out myself. Katara was standing right outside. I stopped right in my tracks.

_Has she always looked this beautiful?_

She was wearing a light blue dress that ended at her knees, a white jacket over it. She was wearing skinny jeans under it, with long black boot. Her hair was down, and I could tell that she had taken a shower because it had its natural curl. I've always liked her hair like that. She looks absolutely stunning.

I was so mesmerized by her that I didn't notice her walking towards me until she took my hand. She leaned up on her toes to kiss my cheek, and my heart sped up.

"I think you're doing great," she said into my ear. My eyes widened a little. Had she heard my conversation with the coach? "But if you win for us, I might consider going out with you later."

Wow she smells really good. And she just made me feel better.

I started to smile a little, but before I could say anything, she turned and walked away. But I didn't mind. That's all I needed to get motivated.

Half time was over, so I joined the rest of the team and we made our way back to the field. The other team had the ball. My eyes found Katara in her seat. She was biting her lips. Her eyes met mine, and she gave me a small but encouraging smile.

I turned back to the game, just a the football came flying towards my head. I caught it at the last second, but was almost immediately tackled down. I shook my head. No more looking at Katara. I need to focus.

Our team had the ball now. We were forty yards away from the touchdown line. The ball was hike, there was a blur of bodies, and I turned and ran with the ball. I dodged someone trying to tackle me, and ran across the touchdown line.

_Did Katara see that?_ That was all I could think as the crowd erupted in cheers. But I didn't dare look at her.

The ball was hiked again, and I scored again. And again. When our downs were over, the ball went to the other side. It was passed to one of the players, and they would have scored if I hadn't tackled him.

I grinned. We're catching up.

Jet had the ball. Instead of making a touchdown which he could easily do, he threw the ball to me. I wasn't expecting that, so I dropped it and it was intercepted by someone from the other team.

"Wake up Zuko!" Jet shouted. "You could have caught that easily."

"Why don't you try moving your ass for once," Sokka shouted at him. I gave him a look, surprised that he was defending me. He didn't look my way.

The ball was in the other teams hands. They passed it, I intercepted it. Too many of the other team's players were around me. There's no way I could run with the ball. I looked at Sokka. He was about thirty yards away, but I took the risk. He took a running start and caught it, running over the touchdown line.

I snuck a look at Katara. She was beaming proudly at her brother. Seriously, when did she get this beautiful?

The game went on. I have to admit, the other team is very good. No matter how much we score, the other team always caught up.

It was the last thirty seconds of the game. The other team had the ball. They were beating us by five points. I sighed. We would win if we score a touchdown, but that seems unlikely at this point. I looked at Katara. She gave me an encouraging smile, but I could see confliction behind her eyes. She thinks that we can win. Was she reconsidering her offer now?

I sighed. She probably is. But I'll let it go this time. I don't want her to be pissed at me.

The ball was hiked, but no one on our team went after it. Why weren't they trying? Had they given up already? They can't give up. We're so close.

The guy with the ball made eye contact with another player. Without thinking about it, I sped up and jumped in front of the person right as the ball was thrown at him. I caught it and turned around, running in the other direction. I snuck a glance a Katara. She was biting her lips, her eyes following me. God, that's such a turn on.

I ran faster. The other team stood confused for a moment, not knowing what had just happened. By the time they came after me, it was too late. I ran across the touchdown line a few nanoseconds before the timer hit zero.

I took my helmet off. The cheering of the crowd was a blur, and I was aware of many hands tugging me, but my eyes were on Katara. Toph was telling her something. She looked over at me, and I smirked. Her blushing face was the last thing I saw before I was pulled into a crowd of people.


	11. Chapter 11

***Excuse for long wait and an important note at the bottom (Same as my Camp Rock Stories).**

**Replies to anons:**

**Sportschic10: **Thank you! Here you are! :)

**irish girl: **Thank you! I hope you like this. :)

**Thank you all for reviewing. It means the world to me. Keep it up! **

**Disclaimer: Still don't own ATLA**

**Here's a long ass chapter.**

* * *

Chapter 11

**Katara**

My eyes followed Zuko as he ran with the ball. There was no way he could make it. He was too far away from the goal, and there were too many people from the other team surrounding him.

But why weren't they doing anything? They looked confused. I don't blame them. Nobody expected Zuko to catch that. The only reason I saw him do that was because I was staring at him the whole time.

A player from the other team who was close to Zuko finally realized what was happening. He went after Zuko. I bit my lips and winced a little, wanting to call out to him.

Only ten seconds left. Zuko sped up. Five seconds. He kept running. And he ran right over the touchdown line right as the timer hit zero.

I let out a breath as the crowd erupted in cheers. Toph stood up next to me. "Well, whatever you said to Sparky worked."

I tore my eyes away from Zuko to look at her. "Huh? I don't know what you're talking about."

She rolled her eyes. "Oh please. I know you talked to him before half time was over. It did wonders on him."

I felt my face heat up. Why had I said that to him? I can't cancel on him now. I looked back at the field and my eyes met his. He smirked at me before he was enveloped by the crowd.

Suki came bouncing up to us. "Congrats, Kat. Looks like your magic worked on Zuko."

I groaned as Toph laughed. "Why are you guys assuming I talked to Zuko? For all we know, he just needed a good verbal beating from the coach to get him going again."

Suki snorted. "BS. I saw you talking to him earlier. But I left because your brother was looking for me, and I didn't want him to see you guys. But now that you're here, what were you guys talking about?"

I sighed, realizing there was no easy way out with these two. "Fine, you got me. I did talk to him. His coach was yelling at him, and I felt bad because I felt it was my fault." I continued to tell them what had happened, leaving nothing out.

Suki grinned. "Aw, do you did motivate him. That's so romantic!" I rolled my eyes.

Toph smirked. "Looks like you're gonna have to go on that date with him now."

"Yeah. . . I'm not so sure about that now."

Suki stopped laughing. "Oh no, you're going on that date with him. You already bailed on the poor guy once, you're not ditching him again."

"If he asks me about it, I'll tell him that he was hallucination. Yeah, that's what I'll do."

Toph snorted. "Like we're going to let you."

"You guys, it's really late. What will my brother say?"

"Oh, don't worry," Suki said. "I'll keep him busy." She winked.

"Ew, I don't wanna know!"

Suki laughed, grabbing my hand. She and Toph dragged me onto the field, ignoring my protests. At least no one was around to see us.

They dragged me over to the boys' locker rooms. My eyes widened. "Guys, what are you doing?"

"We're doing you a favor," Toph said, right before she and Suki pretty much pushed me into the locker rooms, and I collided into someone's chest, a pair of strong arms catching me.

Toph and Suki giggled behind me, closing the door. "Have fun you two."

I looked up at Zuko, my face instantly turning red. His hair was damp from taking a shower, and stuck to his forehead, making him look ten times hotter than he already is. The worst part?

He was shirtless.

**Zuko**

I had just finished pulling my pants up, and was about to grab my shirt when I heard the sound of giggling girls. I rolled my eyes. Probably one of my teammates flirting again. A moment later, the door opened, and Katara was flung into my arms by her friends. It was the second time this has happened in a month. Her friends giggled and closed the door.

Katara looked up at me and quickly averted her gaze. I felt my own cheeks burn. I was shirtless, and wet, and here Katara was, looking as beautiful as ever. Her hands on my bare chest felt warm and comforting.

I just stared at her. She must have sensed that because she looked back at me and quickly pulled out of my arms. I wanted to slap myself.

She cleared her throat. "Hey."

"Hi." _Say something else you idiot!_

"So, uh, you did great out there." She peered up at me with those beautiful eyes, giving me a small smile. God, she's so cute. I want to kiss her senseless right on the spot. But I refrained myself.

"Thanks. But I had a little motivation."

"Right." She looked away again. I could see a small blush forming on her cheeks. I smiled. "I guess I have to keep my promise, huh?"

"You don't have to if you don't want to," I said, obviously surprising her. "I'm sorry about before. I shouldn't have blown up on you like that. I'm just not used to rejection." I shrugged. "I guess the reason it hurt so much was because I was really looking forward to spending some time with you."

She looked up slightly. "You were looking forward to it?" I nodded. She looked back down. "Oh."

Again, I wanted to slap myself. I accidentally made her feel guilty. "But it's alright," I said quickly. "Really, I - "

"I'm sorry."

I stopped babbling. "What?"

"I'm sorry. If I knew how much it meant to you, I wouldn't have canceled it." I opened my mouth to say something, but she continued. "I have to admit, I was looking forward to it as well. And that scared me. I don't want to get hurt again. I was shocked at how quickly I forgave you, even after all those years we spent hating each other. I hate to admit it, but I actually missed you. I was really hurt, and I don't want that to happen again. I'm sorry I canceled our date."

I smirked a little. "You called it a date."

She rolled her eyes. "Whatever. I don't know what else to call it."

I chuckled. She still wasn't looking at me. I gently laid my fingers under her chin and tilted her head up so I could meet her eyes. "You were looking forward to it?"

She nodded. "Yeah." I smiled. Her eyes flickered to my chest then back at the ground. It was then that I realized I still didn't have a shirt on, and that was probably the reason why Katara wasn't looking at me. I owe myself three slaps in the face.

I grabbed a clean shirt and pulled it on. "Is that all you wanted to tell me? Or what your friends made you tell me."

She sighed. "Well, they probably ditched me. They better not come crying when they face the wrath of my brother, who's gonna be really pissed about me coming home late. I guess the best way to get revenge on them is to come home even later. So. . . would you like to go on that date right now?" She peered up at me hopefully.

I grinned. She was asking me out this time. "I would love to."

For the first time, she actually looked up at me and smiled. It made me happy that I could still make her smile like that, like we've always been best friends and nothing can come in between us. But I knew better.

I lifted my pack full of football shit onto my shoulder, and gently took Katara's hand in my free one. I opened the door for her.

Katara frowned. "It was unlocked this whole time? I wish I knew that ten minutes ago, I could have made a run for it."

I chuckled. "Well, I'm glad you didn't." I saw her smile a little before we walked out. I smiled as well, happy that she had loosened up to me. She didn't even feel tense when I held her hand. We were actually progressing.

My smile fell as we heard a familiar voice. "Really Zuzu, I didn't think you'd want to have your guys' first time in the boys' locker rooms. I thought you would have wanted it to be special or some shit."

I scowled, tightening my hold on Katara's hand. "Nothing happened, Azula. Leave us alone."

She held her hands up. "You wanna go fuck someplace else. I get it. I won't tell dad, though I'm sure he doesn't care." I scowled and stalked past her. She smirked. "See you later Katara."

I sighed. To my surprise, Katara chuckled. "You still don't get along with your sister?"

"Nope, and I probably never will."

"But you still love her."

"I'm not sure I do."

"She's your sister. Of course you love her. Sokka and I are like this too sometimes, but I can't imagine a world without him. I wouldn't be able to stand it if we hated each other. We're family."

"Well, my family is not normal. I don't love my father. I only wish to make him proud and have his approval. I know that he really doesn't love me, or my sister." Katara looked at me, shocked. Shit, I said too much. I shook my head. "Sorry, I didn't mean to say that. Just forget it."

". . . Alright."

I threw my stuff in the back of the car before opening the door for Katara. She gave me a small smile as she got in. This was the most she has smiled at me in a day. I don't think she ever smiled at me before now. Not after I left her.

"So, where do you wanna go?" I asked as we drove off. We were the last ones leaving the school.

Katara looked at me. "I thought you had some place in mind."

"Well, I was going to take you out for dinner, but I guess it's a little late for that now."

"Then can we get ice cream? At that place by the beach."

I smiled. "Sure."

"Yay!"

I chuckled. I looked sideways at her. She moved some of her hair out of her eyes, and it framed her face in the most beautiful way. I wanted to reach out and tuck a strand behind her ear myself. She bounced her leg, her dress riding up a little and showing the skin of her knees. Her dress was pretty long, and her boot covered most of her legs, but the skin she was showing still turned me on. She was completely oblivious to what I wanted to do to her.

I quickly looked away. Why was I so attracted to her all of a sudden? I admit, I found her very beautiful before now, I had tried hitting on her many times. But this was just too much, even for me. I can have any hot chick I want, so why was I trying so hard to make her like me?

_It's because of the bet,_ I reminded myself. I needed to prove everyone wrong. I needed to show everyone that I could get Katara to fall in love with me, and then I'll leave her without falling myself. It should be easy enough. It's not like I ever cared about her before.

"Zuko?" Katara's voice startled me out of my thoughts. I looked at her. She had the most adorable frown on her face. "Are you alright? You seem a bit tense."

"I'm fine." I gave her a small, and hopefully convincing smile. "I guess I'm still a bit surprised that you agreed to go out with me."

She blushed and looked down. "Well, we're not really going out. We're just two people accompanying each other while getting some ice cream by the ocean. And besides, I don't think my friends would have ever left me alone if I didn't agree to go on one date or whatever with you."

"So. . . Friends?" I asked hopefully.

She smirked. "Nope. I'm not gonna let you off that easy."

I sighed. "So what are we?"

"Acquaintances?"

"Whatever. At least we're getting somewhere."

"I just said I'll give you a chance. You're gonna have to work a lot harder if you want me to actually forgive you. Then we'll think about being friends again."

I groaned. "I told you I'm sorry. Why isn't that enough?"

"Because you've been an asshole to me for years. You acted like our childhood together never existed. You left me for people you didn't even know. I can't forgive you so easily for that."

I ran a hand through my hair. "Whatever."

Katara glared at me. "If you're going to act this way the rest of the night, you might as well take me home. I have no desire to spend my Friday night with a grump like you."

I looked at her again, and my features softened. "You're such a. . . Pain."

"That's something you've always known."

"Yeah, no kidding." I chuckled and took her hand. It obviously startled her, but I pretended to not notice. "You gave me a really hard time these past few years. And you were even harder on me these past few weeks."

"You didn't leave me alone, and you were a jerk to me. You deserved it. You're lucky I even agreed to come here with you."

I frowned. "Did I really hurt you that badly?"

"We're here, turn right," she suddenly said. I knew she wanted to change the subject, so I didn't say anything. I needed her to like me, not be mad at me. We got out of the car and I took her hand again. I gave out an internal sigh of relief when she didn't pull away.

We could hear the sound of water crashing onto rocks. Katara's eyes lit up, and it made me smile as well. She always loved the ocean.

We walked into the ice cream store and ordered what we wanted. I was pretty surprised that it was still open this late. The guy at the counter was just as surprised to see us. Katara got Belgium chocolate, and I got the Persian ice cream. We walked out, and I made a move to sit at one of the tables outside, but Katara grabbed my arm and led me away. I let her, her hand on my arm felt nice.

"I know the perfect place for us to sit," she said excitedly.

We arrived at a small cliff side overlooking the ocean. The full moon reflected off the water, like a beautiful spirit. Though the waves were colliding with the cliff like they were in battle, the scene looked calming and peaceful.

Katara walked over to the railing on the cliff and leaned against it. After waiting a few seconds, I did the same. We stood there in silence for a while, licking at out ice cream. I glanced over at her. She had her eyes closed, her head tilted up a bit. A small smile was playing at her lips. The light from the moon was giving her a silver hue, making her look like a beautiful goddess.

"I use to come here every full moon," Katara said, as if she sensed my gaze on her. "My mother would take me here because she knew I love the full moon. You remember, right? We would always get ice cream and come to this exact spot, no matter what the weather was. I've always loved it here. But I haven't been here as much anymore, not since. . ." She trailed off.

"So that's why you agreed to get ice cream with me, even though you said yourself we're not friends, and you only get ice cream with friends."

She gave out a small laugh. "That's part of it. And also this reminds me of my mother, of my past, and as much as I want to deny it, you're part of my past."

I didn't say anything. I was still confused about her mother, but she was coming closer to me. I didn't want her to run away.

Instead, I slowly inched closer to her and wrapped an arm around her. I expected her to push me away, but she surprised me even more by leaning her head back against my shoulder. My heart jumped in my chest as I pulled her closer. Her hands were shaking a little, and I didn't know if it was because she was cold, or nervous.

We had finished our ice cream a long time ago, but we stayed like that for a while. I rested my chin on her shoulder, now bare because her jacket had slid down a little. She smelled sweet, like a waterlily.

"You're really beautiful, you know that?" I said suddenly.

Her eyes widened and she looked at me. Another mental slap for me. _Why the hell did I say that?_

She stared at me for a few seconds, then looked back down. "You don't have to lie to me."

I did not expect that. I laid a hand under her chin and tilted her head up so she was looking at me. "Do you seriously not know how beautiful you are?" She shrugged. I smirked a little. "Well that's a shame. You're really missing out on the view. And I'm not talking about the ocean."

She kept staring at me. Her eyes darted to my mouth, then back to my eyes. My heart stopped._ Does she want to kiss me? Should I kiss her? I really want to kiss her. I wonder if her lips are as soft as they look._

I lightly rubbed her back with my thumb, and stopped myself. I don't want her to run away from me, so I'll let her make the first move.

She finally gave me a small smile and laid a hand on my shoulder. She lifted herself up on her toes and kissed my cheek. It wasn't what I wanted, but it made my heart do a happy dance just the same.

She surprise me further more by laying her head on my shoulder, and wrapping her arms around my waist. I could help the stupid grin that came on my face as I held her tightly, my face buried in her hair.

"Thank you for coming here with me," she said. "It really means a lot. I'm sorry if I was being a bitch before."

"You don't have to be sorry, or thank me for anything. I know how much I hurt you, and I know I won't be able to make up for it. I want to make you happy in any way I can." I pulled away a little and smiled at her. "We should get going. I don't want your brother or your father to murder me for bringing you home so late."

Katara giggled. "Alright."

The drive back was silent. I held her hand the entire way. We reached her house quicker than I would have liked. I got out with her and walked her to her door. She smiled at me and kissed my cheek once more. Damn, that's not enough for me.

I snaked my arm around her waist and pulled her closer to me so our faces were only a few inches apart. A small gasp escaped her lips. But before I could move further, the door opened to reveal Katara's father, a scowl on his face.

I panicked and pulled away from Katara. She gave me a confused look before she turned around. I saw her blush upon seeing her father. "Heh, hey daddy. Sorry I was out so late. I'll wake up early and make breakfast for you?"

He nodded, his glare turning to me. I wanted to die. I coughed and gave him a nervous smile. "Hello Hakoda sir. Long time no see, huh?"

"And who's fault is that?" he replied.

I flushed and looked down. "Mine."

Katara rolled her eyes. "Daddy, stop scaring him."

I frowned and looked at her, then up at Hakoda. The older man's expression softened and he laughed heartily. Now I was even more confused.

Hakoda clamped me on the back so hard, the wind got knocked out of me. "It's good to see you again, Zuko."

"Uh, you too, sir," I wheezed.

Katara shook her head, smiling. "See you later, Zuko." She gave me a small wave before entering her house, closing the door behind her.

I stood there, confused. Then a small smile formed on my lips. I shoved my hands into my pockets as I walked towards my car. Tonight was actually better than I expected. It was kind of nice. I really wish I could have kissed Katara before her father opened the door, but I'll get my chance.

I want Katara, and I will have her. I always got what I wanted.

* * *

**IMPORTANT! PLEASE READ!**

**HEY GUYS! I'm super duper sorry for taking so long to update. I have a whole list of excuses, and they're all right here:**

**1) I was working on my other stories.**

**2) I was studying for finals for like two weeks.**

**3) I've been watching a lot of anime. The one that I'm hooked with the most is Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood. IT'S AMAZING! You guys should really watch it. It's great. But let me warn you, you will be balling your eyes out the whole time.**

**Again, I'm really sorry. I don't know when I'll update this again so I'll give you this message now.**

**IMPORTANT! PLEASE READ!**

**It's a while away, but I'm going away on the last two weeks of March and the week of spring break. I'm going to Pakistan and Makkah. I don't think they'll have good internet there, so I won't be able to update during those three weeks.**

**But I will definitely be writing, and I will give you the chapter right after I get back (if I don't get sick like I did the last time I was on a plane)**

**Follow me on Tumblr and Twitter. I WILL GIVE YOU SMALL SPOILERS IF YOU ASK!**

**My Twitter: BareerahTheGirl**

**My Tumblr: jemimakorrazutara**

**See you guys next chapter! :)**


	12. Chapter 12

**Hey guys. Sorry this was so late. I was planning to write right after I got back from my trip. But I got really, really sick. But I'm feeling better, so you can expect more.**

**But keep in mind: I have a shitload of make-up work to do. And school is ending in like two months, which means final exams are rapidly approaching. But once summer starts, I'll dedicate all my time to writing.**

**Thank you all for being so patient! I have over a hundred reviews now. I love you all so much! **

* * *

Chapter 12

**Katara's POV**

Shit, I can't believe that happened. I actually went on a date with Zuko, the hottest, and most popular guy in school, someone who I have hated for years. I promised myself I'd be careful, but I actually enjoyed tonight. His arms around me as we overlooked the ocean felt warm and secure. I found myself leaning into his touch against my will. It was awful.

_And he had called me beautiful._

And he sounded like he actually meant it. That was the first time a guy had called me beautiful like that in a while. God, I wanted to kiss him so bad. But that was probably exactly what he wanted, and I couldn't give in to him that easily.

But he was just so _warm_. I actually felt safe, and at home in his arms. What the hell is wrong with me?

On the drive back, my brain yelled at me to keep my distance, but my hand refused, and stayed locked onto his. I made the mistake of looking at him as he walked me to my house. The moon reflected off of his dark features in the most beautiful way. His scar was even more prominent. I have no idea how he had gotten it, but I knew that he hated it, and tried to hide it the best he could. I thought it was beautiful. I had to lean up and kiss his cheek.

I'm so stupid.

His arms had gone around my waist so fast, and our faces were dangerously close. I wanted to run away, I wanted to kiss him so badly.

And I probably would have if Dad hadn't opened the door. I had stood shocked there for a while, wondering why Zuko wasn't kissing me, but I saw my Dad, and I was both relieved, and annoyed at the same time.

The expression on Zuko's face was priceless. I knew my dad was just trying to look scary. And he's really good at it when he tries. That was probably why Zuko looked like he was gonna pee his pants.

After saying goodnight to Zuko, I walked past my dad, and into my house, not looking at him. I went straight to the kitchen, getting a glass of water. The whole situation made my heart race like crazy, and my mouth dried up. I downed the whole glass in one swing.

I turned around, and nearly dropped the glass. Dad was standing at the doorway to the kitchen, a smirk on his face. "There's water dripping off your chin," he said.

I quickly wiped it off. He was still smirking. I raised an eyebrow. "What is it Dad?"

He shook his head. "Nothing." He came to the island, and leaned against it, grinning. "So, how was your date?"

I rolled my eyes, but I could feel my cheeks heating up. "Oh my God, Dad!"

"What? You obviously had a good time."

"What makes you say that?"

It was his turn to roll his eyes. "Oh please, I saw the look of disappointment on your face when I opened the door. You wanted to kiss him, didn't you?"

"No, I didn't," I mumbled.

"I'm sorry, sweetie, but I was not going to stand there and watch this man kiss my little girl."

"You didn't have to look."

"What was that?"

"Nothing!"

"You did want to kiss him!"

I groaned. "Not now, Dad."

"Listen, Kat, I hope you know that there is nothing wrong with that. But I want you to take things slow with Zuko. I don't want to see you heartbroken again. It really kills me inside when I see you in pain."

"I know, Dad. I'm not stupid. There's no way I'm making the mistake of trusting Zuko again. I'm not getting hurt this time. I was just caught up in the moment last night. I'm actually glad you opened the door before anything could happen. Next time, I'll be more careful. I'm gonna make sure we don't end up that close ever again."

"That's not what I'm saying, Katara. Don't push Zuko away. I know he hurt you, but he looks sincere. You guys had an amazing friendship when you were little, and it really saddens me to see that all gone. I want you and Zuko to be close again, but I'm just telling you to be careful next time."

"Well, there won't be a next time. I'll make sure of it." Dad opened his mouth to speak, but I cut him off. "I'm tired, Daddy. I'm gonna go to bed now."

He sighed. "Alright, Kat. Goodnight."

"'Night Daddy." I kissed his cheek before going upstairs to my room. I quickly changed into my PJ's and got into bed. Right as I was about to turn off the lights, Sokka ran into my room.

"Where the hell were you?" he yelled. "I was worried sick when I didn't see you at the end of the game. You have a lot of explaining to do. Suki and Toph told me you ran off with some guy. I never expected something like this from you. You're the goodiest goody toe-shoes I know! I swear, if your virginity isn't intact, I'm gonna - "

"Sokka, breathe!" I waited for him to calm down before glaring at him. "I can't believe Suki and Toph told you that. I didn't run off with some guy. I was with Zuko. Suki and Toph forced me to talk to him, and then we decided to go on a kinda date. Nothing happened, I promise. And nothing ever will happen."

Sokka blinked, and straightened up. "Oh, that's fine then." He turned to leave.

"Wait," I called, "you're not mad about Suki and Toph not tell you the truth, and just telling you that I went home with some guy?"

Sokka shrugged. "Nah. I can't be mad at Suki, and I'm scared of Toph." I rolled my eyes. Sokka chuckled, and sat at the foot of my bed. "So, how was it?" I told him the exact thing I told Dad. He frowned when I finished. "You sure about that?"

I shrugged. "I don't know. Dad says I should give him a chance, and be careful at the same time. I don't know how to do that. I want to trust him again, I really do. But I know that if I start talking to him, I'll get too attached to him too quickly. And I don't want to get hurt again. I really don't know what to think right now. Do you think I'm doing the right thing?"

Sokka sighed. "I think you're being smart. You don't need any more shit right now. But whatever decision you make, I hope you know that I'm here for you, and I'll always back you up. If he hurts you again, I'll make sure he feels even more pain than he caused you."

I nodded. "Alright. Thanks, Sokka."

"No problem."

We sat there in silence for a while. After a moment, he took my hand. I looked at him, and I instantly knew that we were both thinking the same thing. "Do you remember what tomorrow is?" I asked.

He nodded. "Yeah." He squeezed my hand, and got up, kissing my forehead. "Goodnight, Kitten."

"Goodnight, Sokka."

* * *

I woke up early next morning. Dad was still in his room, but I knew he was awake. This was a dark day for all of us. I knew to leave him alone today. I couldn't tell if Sokka was asleep or not, but I knew he would be mourning just the same.

I came home late last night, and I was still very tired, but I made it a tradition to wake up early this day each year, and go to the cemetery the first thing in the morning.

Today, five years ago, my mother had passed away. The memory is etched into my brain, and I know that I will never be able to forget it. A robber had broken into our house. My father had warded him off, and got all of us out of the house safely. We thought that the robber had ran away, but not before setting the house on fire.

My mother, realizing that one of our most prized possessions, a family photo we had taken when I was about five, was still in the house. She had ran back inside to retrieve it. Dad had tried to stop her but it was too late. The house was going to collapse in on itself.

Mom had gotten out just in time. She was all covered in soot, and she was coughing out blood. She told us that the robber was still in the house, and he had stabbed her.

I watched, horrified, as she smiled sadly at us, telling us she was sorry. The blood wouldn't stop, and it soon took her. She died in our arms.

I knew that Dad, and Sokka, were still devasted by this. And I knew they didn't show it because they thought they had to be strong for me. But it impacted me the most. Mom was the one person that I told my secrets to, she was my best friend. And now, she's not here anymore.

As the years went by, it got worse, and worse for me. All the shit with Zuko happened, and I desperately needed someone to talk to. Nobody would understand like Mom would.

I often came to sit by her grave. Sometimes I would gush out my feelings to her, sometimes I could sit in silence, just feeling her presence there, and feeling secure.

I ate a quick breakfast, before pulling on a sweatshirt and jeans. I bought some flowers from a nearby florist before heading to the cemetery. I smiled at the groundskeeper. I had become familiar with him over the years, because I visited so frequently.

I sat down next to the ground where my mother was buried, placing the flowers next to the headstone. I smiled sadly. "Hey Mom. It's great to see you. A lot has happened since the last time I saw you. I really need to vent right now."

I got into a comfortable position. "You remember Zuko? The one I always complain about? He's been acting so strange lately. He's always been a jerk, and he's always taken every opportunity to make me feel like shit. Please mind my bad language.

"He's just hurt me so much, and I will never be able to forgive him for that. I really loved the friendship that we had, and I was sure he loved it as well. But he just had to go, and screw things up. But now, he's actually being nice to me. He says that he's sorry for what he did, and he wants to make it up to me. He says that he misses our friendship, and he wants us to go back to that." I laughed humorlessly. "It's crazy, right? He was such an ass to me, he made me feel worthless, he made me feel like our friendship meant nothing. And he thinks that I'll just come running back to him when he asks me to, just because he's Zuko.

"I'm sick of this. I'm sick of him thinking he can just play me like a toy. He thinks that just because he's the most popular guy in school, he can get any girl he wants. And that I'm no exception. But I'm going to prove him wrong.

"But it's been so hard. So, _so_ hard. And it's gotten even worse since you left. You know what he did? He started some rumor about you. He said that you cheated on Dad, and then left us. How could he do that? I know that he loved you like his own mother, so why would he say something so awful about you? It makes me hate him even more.

"But all my friends think I should give him a chance. Even Dad says that. Sokka says that he supports whatever decision I make, and I really appreciate that. But that doesn't help me at all. I need actual advice. The kind of advice I can only get from you.

"I gave in to him yesterday, and agreed to go on a date with him. And it was great. He had an arm around me, and it just felt so nice. He was so warm. And he acted like a gentleman. He called me beautiful. He held me tightly when I hugged him. It was the best feeling in the world. And he held my hand the entire drive back. And when he walked me home, he was about to kiss me. And I was going to let him. I'm so glad that Dad opened the door before anything could happen. But I was disappointed at the same time. I love him, and I hate him."

I clutched my head. Tears started falling down my face. "I'm so confused! I don't know what to do. I know that this seems like something stupid to get worked up over, but I really care about Zuko. I've known him since we were born, and we've been best friends, up until a few years ago. That kind of bond is hard to break, but Zuko broke it, along with my heart. And now he wants me back, and I want nothing more than to throw myself at him. But I know that I can't."

I frantically wiped my tears away, but they kept coming. I gave up, and took a deep breath. "I really wish you were here," I whispered, my voice cracking. "It would have made this whole situation so much easier. You're the only one who understands me. I need you. I miss you so much." I sob escaped my lips, and I took a few seconds to compose myself. "I love you, Mom. I love you so much. Thank you for listening. Thank you for being here for me."

I fell back into silence. I felt my mother's presence wash over me, and I knew, that wherever she was right now, she was wrapping me in her warm embrace.


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

**Zuko**

I went out for a jog early the next morning. The events that occurred last night were still in my head, and I needed some time alone to sort out my thoughts. Of course, when I came back home, Azula had teased me to no end. Father was disappointed that I didn't actually sleep with Katara. I ignored them both.

Katara had consumed my every thought, and my dreams were filled with her. I couldn't stop thinking about the way she felt against me, like she fit together with my body like a puzzle piece. This needed to stop.

I knew that if I spent any more time with her, I would get too attached. And that couldn't happen. After this stupid bet, I would ditch her, and I would never have to think about her ever again. I'm going to be leaving after school ends anyways. I made sure to get into a university far away from here.

But she was stuck in my mind, and it was really starting to annoy me. God, I hate her. I just want this year to be over, so I can get away from everything for good. I want nothing to do with my father's "business". I need to get away from my crazy sister. I need to get away from Katara. The only person I cared about was Uncle, and I'll make sure to keep in touch with him. But I want to forget everyone else.

I kept jogging. I finished my last lap, and slowed down to a walk. The cemetery was coming up. I shivered. I hated that place. I hated that there were so many dead people all in one place. But I envied the families of the dead. At least they actually knew that their loved ones were gone from this world forever, and they didn't leave without trace, never to be seen again, no one knowing if they were dead or alive.

I sighed. It was times like these that I missed my mother. She just left one night. She had come into my room to tell me that she loved me, and the next morning, she was gone. Father wouldn't tell me what the hell had happened. He had shown no emotions at all. It was then that I questioned if he had ever loved Mom at all, and if Mom had ever loved him.

They had been going through many problems at the time, like all married couples do. But this was worse. I could hear my father's voice booming through the walls, even as I wrapped a blanket around my head, and sank further into my bed.

Azula had come into my room many times, crying. I was six, and she was five. She would crawl into my bed, burying her face in my chest, sobbing, "Daddy is scaring me."

I would hold her, and whisper comforting words to her. I would rock her gently until she fell asleep. Thinking of Azula like that made me sad. What Katara had said last night was true, I do love her. Or at least I used to. Before Mom had left, before our father turned her into a monster, she had been a cute little sister. We would play together, we would actually act like siblings. Now, I barely even knew her.

I glanced over at the cemetery. It looked so dark, and sad, and hollow. I couldn't help but wonder if my mother was in a cemetery like this somewhere. The thought gave me a constricting pain at the center of my chest, and I refused to think about that even more.

I was about to turn away from the haunting sight, when I saw a figure from the corner of my eye. It was a girl, sitting in front of a grave. It's not unusual to find someone mourning in a cemetery. But something about this girl caught my eye.

She wasn't sitting, she was lying down. She appeared to be asleep. Why would someone like her fall asleep in a graveyard? Someone could easily come and rape her, or kidnap her. Especially a pretty girl like her. I decided to go into the graveyard against my better wishes, just to wake her up.

As I came closer, the girl started to look familiar. She was wearing blue, her long chocolate brown hair spilling over her shoulders, framing her face. My eyes widened.

_Katara._

Why was she here? And how did she allow herself to fall asleep in a _graveyard_? I though she would know better. Did this not creep her out one little bit?

I ran to her side and knelt down next to her. "Katara, Katara. Wake up." I shook her shoulder. When she didn't move, I panicked, and shook her harder. She jolted upright, punching me right in the jaw. I sat back, shocked, and rubbed the spot where she had punched me. "Ow, what the hell?"

An adorable, confused frown was painted on her face. She looked at me, then at the grave, and jumped up. I stood up as well, startled. "What the hell are you doing here, Zuko?"

"I could ask you the same thing. Why were you asleep in a cemetery? Who's grave is this." I glanced at the tombstone, but before I could read it, she grabbed my arm and was dragging me away.

I could faintly hear her say, "No one."

She kept walking, her nails digging into my arm. It actually kind of hurt. I yanked my arm out of her grip, and grabbed her by the shoulders. "Stop. I want to know why you were in there. And why you were asleep there, all alone. Don't you know any better? What if some pervert came in there and raped you, or kidnapped you? Did you think about that? God, you're stupid."

She glared at me. "I can take care of myself, Zuko."

"I'm sure you can. But you were asleep. Someone could have easily taken you. Who's grave was that anyways? I'm sure it wasn't worth getting raped over."

She looked away. "Why do care anyways?"

"Because I care about your safety." She rolled her eyes, and started to walk away. I fell into step besides her. "Why are you acting like such a bitch?"

"I'm in no mood for this, Zuko. Leave me alone."

"I thought that at least now, you'd be nicer to me. I thought you had fun last night. Did that mean nothing to you? I thought we were going somewhere?"

"We're not going anywhere. Nothing happened last night."

"I know nothing happened! But I was hoping that we wouldn't be so hostile to each other now. I'm making an effort here, Katara, but you don't even care."

"I don't care."

I was getting frustrated. What was wrong with her? "What the hell? If you don't care, why did you come to me after the game? Why did you encourage me to win, just so I could spend some time with you, if you don't care about me? You bitch, were you just trying to lead me on?"

She suddenly stopped walking, and whipped around to face me. "So what if I was? Isn't that what you did to me? You made me feel like I actually mattered to you, and then you just left me, and you treated me like trash for years. Don't you think you deserve this?"

"No, I don't because I'm working hard to repair our friendship."

"Whatever, Zuko. I can't talk to you right now. This is not a good day for me. Please, leave me alone."

My eyes widened in realization. "Oh wait. I get it. You're on you period, aren't you?"

She started at me, a disgusted look gracing her face, and I knew I had made a mistake. Before I could take it back, she slapped me across the face. "You're an asshole, Zuko!"

She turned around, and ran. I debated going after her, but I really didn't need her to slap me again. I rubbed my cheek. God, she was strong.

I ran a hand through my hair, staring after her. God, she's such a pain. I shouldn't even have woken her up. But I really wanted to talk to her again. I thought things had changed between us since last night. I thought she had a good time, I thought she wanted to kiss me. Why was she acting like this?

I hated this bet. I want nothing to do with Katara now. After this is over, I'll never have to see her again.

I decided to go visit Uncle at The Jasmine Dragon. He'll know what to do. He could help me with this.

I walked into the shop, the familiar scent of tea not even fazing me. I went straight through the 'employees only' door and into the kitchen. Uncle was standing at the stove, brewing some tea. He looked up, and smiled upon seeing me.

"It's good to see you Zuko. By the look on your face, I see you need more girl advice."

I blushed and awkwardly rubbed the back of my head. "Yeah, maybe."

He chuckled. "Give me two minutes."

He handed me a cup of tea, knowing I would want one without even asking. I sat at the booth that I always sat in whenever I came here. After a while, Uncle came and sat across from me.

"Alright, what have you done now, Nephew?"

"I haven't done anything! I saw her today and she was being a total bitch - Er, sorry," I winced when Uncle gave me pointed look for cursing.

He shook his head. "You were just talking to her? You weren't provoking her in any way?"

"No - well, I found her sleeping in the cemetery, and I woke her up, because, you know, anybody could come and snatch her, a hot girl like - stop laughing, Uncle, this isn't funny!"

"Sorry, Nephew. Continue. She was just mad at you for waking her up?"

"Yeah, I get that she's not a morning person, but why would she fall asleep in a graveyard? It's something that would creep most girls out. And then she just started yelling at me, even though I didn't really do anything."

"I see. Yesterday was a big game right? Did you run into her there?"

"Yeah." I smiled sheepishly. "We actually went on a date afterwards."

Uncle's eyes lit up. "You did? That's wonderful! How did it go?"

I sighed, and recalled the story of last night to my uncle. I told him how we had made plans before, but she had canceled them, and how I was a jerk to her because of it. I told him about how she had given me an energy boost, helping my team win the game. I told him of how she apologized after the game, and the date we went on.

"That's good, but how was it," Uncle asked.

I sighed. "It was great! I had a lot of fun, and I thought she did too. She even let me walk her home! Her father came out, and I panicked, because I thought he hated me for what I did to his daughter. And at first, he acted like he was going to kill me. But then he just laughed, and said that it was good to see me again. I swear, that guy can make even the toughest man wet his pants."

Uncle nodded. He leaned forward in his seat, his hands on the table. "So did you kiss her?"

I felt my face heat up. "Uncle!"

"What? I like to know these things. One of the perks of owning the best tea shop in town is that I get to keep up with gossip." I groaned and put my head in my hands. "So did you?"

I looked back at him. "No, Uncle, I didn't. I was going to, but her father interrupted. And a good thing, too. I don't even know if she wanted it. She probably would have slapped me, like she did today - "

"She slapped you?"

"Yeah." I rubbed my still-sore cheek. "She's really strong."

Uncle chuckled. "She is a tough lady."

"Anyways, I didn't get to kiss her."

"But you wanted to."

"Uncle!" I groaned.

"Just admit it, Nephew."

"Fine! Okay, I did want to kiss her. Really, really badly. But that wouldn't have been good for me, because it might have sent her running away from me again. And I've worked hard to get this close to her." I sighed, and sat back. "But I guess it doesn't matter anymore, because she seems to hate me again. God, I don't know what's wrong with her. One minute she's hugging me, and the next, she's slapping me."

Uncle stroked his beard. "Women are confusing creatures."

"I'll say." I chuckled, and finished off my tea. "Do you want some help around here? It's a Saturday, and it's starting to get pretty crowded."

Uncle smiled. "Yes, that would be wonderful."

I followed Uncle back into the kitchen, and he gave me an apron and told me to go wait the tables. I asked him if I had to wear the apron, and he said yes, because I look adorable.

I went back into the dining hall and got a few orders for people. It was quite boring, but I was happy to be helping Uncle, and spending some time with him. I didn't get to see him often because of school and my father. He's the only person in my family that I actually care about.

A few minutes later, I saw a flash of blue. I told myself I was imagining it. There's no way she would be here when she knew that I would most likely be here as well. But sure enough, there Katara was, sitting in my spot. I smirked and went over to her.

"May I take your order, madam?" I asked.

Her eyes widened as she recognized my voice, and she looked up at me. My smirk grew wider. She looked back down, grumbling to herself. "Damn, I should have known that you would be here."

"Yes, you should have. Now what do you want?"

"I'll have my usual," she said with a smug smile.

"I don't know your usual."

"Your uncle does." I rolled my eyes. She got up. "You know what, I'll get him myself. I came here to talk to him anyways."

"About me probably."

"Very funny, asshole." She pushed past me and walked into the kitchen. I walked in after her, and stood close to her and Uncle, pretending to be get some tea.

Uncle smiled when he saw her. "Katara, what a pleasant surprise! What brings you here?" He must have seen something in her face, for his own expression became solemn. "Is it that day?" Katara nodded. He gave her a small smile, and pulled her into a tight hug.

I frowned. What day was it today?

I turned away from them when they pulled away. I could see Uncle rub her shoulders from the corner of my eyes. "Why don't you go sit down? I'll have your special tea ready in just a minute." She nodded, and went back to the table without looking at me.

Uncle finished off the tea, and handed it to me. "Here, give this to her."

"What makes you think she wants to see me right now?"

"Come on, this will make her feel better. Today is a sad day for her."

"Why, what's today?"

"She can tell you that herself if you go talk to her."

I sighed, and took the tea from him. "Fine." I walked over to the table Katara was at, and placed it in front of her.

"Thanks," she mumbled without looking at me.

"No problem." I sat down across from her. "You're in my seat, you know."

"Do you think I care?"

"Sorry," I mumbled. We sat in an awkward silence. I was about to ask her what was wrong, when she spoke again.

"Look, I'm sorry I'm being an ass. I'm just not in the greatest mood right now."

I stared at her. I didn't think she would apologize like that. "It's alright. I get it. Do you want to talk about it?"

"No."

"Okay." I was frustrated by her response, but I let it go. "Well, I'm here if you want to talk. I hope you know that."

She finally looked at me, and gave me a small smile. "I know. Thank you."

I reached across the table and squeezed her hand. She squeezed it back, before slipping her hand out of my grip, and placing it on her lap. We fell back into silence as she finished her tea.

When she was done, she placed the cup on the table, along with some money. Then she stood up. "Tell you Uncle I said thank you. The tea was amazing as always."

I stood up as well. "Do you want me to walk you home?"

She shook her head. "I'll be fine."

"Are you sure?"

She rolled her eyes. "Yes, Zuko. I'm a big girl. Like I told you before, I can take care of myself. If anyone tries to grab me, I can beat them up."

I frowned. "I'm only looking out for you, Kat. And who knows, maybe I want to take a little walk with you."

"I know, Zuko. But I want to be alone." She leaned up, and kissed my cheek. "See you later." She turned and exited the shop.

I sighed, sitting back down at the booth. One minute she's yelling at me, the next she's kissing me. What the hell is wrong with her? She can make me feel amazing, and make me feel like shit at the same time.

I shook my head. That girl is going to be the death of me.

Uncle poked his head out from the kitchen. "If that wasn't a kiss, I don't know what was. You're making progress, Nephew."

"Shut up, Uncle!"


End file.
